The world of dreams
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: Kagami wakes up in a strange room where one strange thing happens after another. WARNING STORY CONTAIN'S ABDL CONTENT, DIAPERS!.
1. A dream?

The first thing Kagami Hiiragi realized when she woke up that morning was that she was not in her room, when she first opened her eyes she was blinded by a bright white light. When she blinked a few times and shook off the blurriness she realized that something was not right. The bed she was sleeping in had wooden bars around it; she looked around and saw that she was in a large room with soft pink colored walls with pictures of smiling diapered teddy bears painting on it. She looked over to her right and saw what looked like to be an oversized highchair, right next to it she saw a table with leather padding on the top and under it some cabinets that was closed at the moment. In the corner of the room she saw a chest with many stuffed animals, so many that they all could not fit inside the chest so some of them were neatly placed on the side of the chest on the purple fluffy carpet. Lastly she looked in a mirror that was next to the bed she was lying in and was shocked at her appearance. Her hands were covered with purple mittens that pressed her fingers together inside to prevent her from gripping things, next she saw that she was wearing a pink shirt with the picture of a plush kitty wearing a white dress printed on the front.

Kagami began to panic now because she did not any idea where she was, and why she was dressed in a shirt that her sister would probably wear. She kicked her legs violently trying to throw back the covers that covered the lower half of her body and felt some soft padded material around her waist that made a crinkling sound every time she moved her legs. Kagami kicked the covers completely off her body and found the horror of a diaper that was wrapped around her waist. Now really afraid Kagami stood attempting to hop over the bars surrounding her, but the pink baby booties covering her feet gave off a tickling sensation that felt like feathers tickling her toes, she jumped back and fell on her padded bottom. Kagami tried to test the booties out by pressing her foot down and putting some weight on them, soon enough she felt that same tickling sensation and lifted up her foot to stop the tickling. Knowing she could do nothing but cry for help Kagami tried screaming but her sounds were muffled by the thing that was in her mouth, she tried to spit it out but realized it was stuck tight and would not come out, judging by what all she was wearing Kagami had no problem's guessing that she had a pacifier in her mouth.

Just then a door magically appeared out of thin air, a tall woman wearing a maid's uniform walked into the room. She had long blue hair that went down to her legs, she had her eyes closed but had a cat-like grin on the front of her face. Kagami was shocked but enraged at the same time as she know who the person was.

"_What the….Konata?" _Kagami tried to yell through the pacifier but ending up sounding like ranting from a crazy person. "_Konata what the hell is all of this? Why am I dresses this way, and where the hell am I?"_ Kagami kept ranting through the pacifier but could not be understood by anyone.

Konata finally turned her attention towards Kagami who had steam of rage seeping from the top for her head. "Oh my, is the baby awake now?" She spoke kindly in an England accent walking towards the crib.

"_What the, why are you speaking that way, and get me out of here now!" _Kagami yelled but her sounds were still being muffled; she began pounding the bars with her mitten covered hands.

"Now, now there's no need to be so cranky so early in the morning sweetie, I'll let you out as soon as I check that diapee of yours."

"_Wait what do you mean check my diaper?"_ Kagami asked herself blushing looking down at the fluff that was between her legs. "_No way you're not doing anything of the sort!"_ Kagami stood up and walked on her knees trying to move out of Konata's reach but suddenly found that she could not move her body.

"That's a bad baby; I said I needed to check your diaper so why are you trying to get away from me?" Konata asked in a devilish tone. "Sit Girl!" Konata said, suddenly the pacifier in Kagami's mouth began glowing a bright pink color then an unknown force pulled Kagami down planting her face down into the sheet's.

Kagami laid with her face in the sheets for a few seconds stunned of what just happened. "_D-did she just use the sit command that Kagome gives to Inuyasha?"_ Kagami asked her self. She felt her self being rolled over in her back and two fingers's being stuck up her diaper. Kagami jumped and began to wiggle around until Konata took her finger out from under Kagami's diaper.

"Still dry!" Konata said in a disappointed tone. Kagami began cursing Konata through the pacifier letting out more ranting that she could not understand. "There, there it's ok." Konata said in a reassuring way patting the front of Kagami's diaper making it make a loud crinkling sound, she then let her hand drift up the Kagami's tummy and moved her finger back and fourth. "Coo-chi coo-chi coo!" Kagami reacted to the sensation and began squirming around the crib and giggling through the pacifier in her mouth. "Awww! Look at Kagami, she look so cute when she's laughing isn't she?" Konata teased. Kagami now at tears in her eyes, she tried to slap away Konata's hands but doing so had very little effect thanks to the mittens covering her hands. "Coo-chi coo-chi coo, my, my we have a ticklish baby here." Konata teased some more. Kagami kept squirming around until she felt some warm liquid trickling down her buttocks. Konata saw the growing wet spot on Kagami's diaper and kept tickling her until it covered the entire front part of Kagami's diaper and half way through the back, when she though Kagami was finished wetting her diaper Konata stopped tickling her letting her catch her breath. "Wow you must have really had to go!" Konata said rubbing the front of Kagami's diaper. "That's' a good girl, wetting you diaper like a good baby should."

Kagami was in full shock that she had just wet her diaper and in front of Konata if all people that was the worse. She had two sets of emotions running through her, first she wanted to die from embarrassment, and second she wanted to kill that taller version of Konata for all that she had done to her. "_Wait until I get my hand on you Konata I'm going to-"_

Kagami stopped when she saw Konata reaching out to her, Konata grabbed Kagami underneath her armpits and drug her out of the crib, to Kagami's surprise Konata was able to life her up and carry her across the room, and with out realizing it Kagami had wrapped her legs around Konata's waist while Konata was supporting her with her arm's around Kagami's diapered bottom.

"Now let's get that diaper changed sweetie so we can get some nice yum's, yum's in you tummy Okay!" Konata said nicely as she walked Kagami over the leather padded table and laid her down flat on it.

Kagami turned her head and saw Konata bend over, she peeked her head under the table and saw that Konata had opened the cabinet, inside the cabinet were stacks of oversized babyish looking diapers like the one she had on and that was just only on the top shelf, the items on the bottom shelf were lined up bottles of baby lotion, baby powder, baby wipes, right next to them she saw a sealed plastic containers filled with different girly themed pacifiers and the same with baby bottles. Konata grabbed a diaper and each of the already opened bottles of lotion and powder and placed them on the table next to Kagami.

Kagami had already put it into her head that having her diaper changed was not going to happen so she rose up attempting to sneak away, but Konata had already predicted this and knew what Kagami was up to with out her looking back to see the diapered girl crawling away, Konata just simply used the Inuyasha sit command again to ground her. "Now you really must stop being so uncooperative or I think a punishment may be in order." Konata spoke sternly. Kagami flinched to those words.

"_What the, who the hell is this lady she is not the Konata I know, she may look like Konata but she's way too tall for it to be her, but something does seem familiar about the way this lady talks and her manner also, but I can't put my finger on it." _

Kagami's concentration broke when she heard a ripping sound, it was the taller Konata ripping off the tapes to her diaper. Grabbing some wipes she wiped Kagami's diaper area clean and threw the dirtied wipes inside the wet diaper and rolled it up and threw it in a tin trash can next to her. Next Konata grabbed the diaper and completely unfolded it and slid under Kagami's bottom, she grabbed the lotion and rubbed it in the palm of her hands to warm it up first using her body heat before rubbing it into Kagami privets. Kagami began to squirm around not liking the feeling of the wet lotion toughing her sensitive area she began making 'Mmuh' sound's through her pacifier until Konata took her hands away after she was finished with the lotion. "Aww! I see we didn't like that did we?" Konata said in a motherly tone rubbing the top of Kagami's tummy. "We don't ever have to the lotion again when I have to change you next time ok, so how about I use some else on you to make you feel better." Konata grabbed the bottle of baby powder and unscrewed the top. Kagami threw her mitten covered hands in the air waving them side to side and shook her head violently. "What's wrong? You don't want me to use any powder on you?" Kagami then nodded answering her question with a no. "Well I'm sorry sweetie but my rule is every diapered bottom must have powder sprinkled on it to prevent diaper rash!" Despite Kagami's reluctance Konata sprinkled the powder on her front and back, the smell of the baby powder did relax Kagami a bit and made her less apprehensive allowing Konata to tape up the diaper with any more struggles.

Kagami afterwards glared at Konota through the pacifier and began thinking brutal thoughts of torture towards this other Konata. "Mmph!" Kagami pointed at the pacifier in her mouth. "Mmph! Mmph! _Get this thing out of my mouth!" _Kagami ranted through the pacifier.

"Oh yes the pacifier, you very well much can't eat with that still in your mouth, but please be warned if you make a ruckus or say any thing naughty that pacifier will go back into you mouth tasting like soap understand?." She warned plucking the pacifier from Kagami's mouth with ease and let it hang from her shirt using a pink ribbon.

Kagami was relieved to have the pacifier out of her mouth was able to breathe through her mouth in stead of her nose. "OK now you mind telling what's going on here, and why am I begin treated like a-"Kagami was interrupted when another rubbery item was placed into her mouth, Kagami saw that the rubbery thing in her mouth was connected to a hard plastic round item that was filled with a white liquid, it was a baby bottle several times lager than your average bottle and it was filled with milk. Kagami moved her head around and began kicking trying to get the bottle out, but Konata press it against her lips.

While pressing the bottle against Kagami's lips Konata lifted her up again cradling the girl in her arms and walked over to a rocking chair that appeared out of know where. Konata sat down and shifted Kagami into to comfortable position on her lap and looked down at the girl. "You probably have lot's of question's to ask, but please save them until you've finished your bottle and eaten a nice breakfast."

Kagami nodded and began sucking the nipple of the bottle letting the nice cool milk slash on her tongue and down her throat. After ten minuets Kagami had finished the bottle, Konata pulled the bottle out of Kagami's mouth and shifted her into a position over her shoulder and began patting her back. "Hey what are you trying to do now….." Kagami suddenly felt some pressure building up in her chest then made its way to her throat and out as a huge loud burp.

Kagami then thought to her self, this whole scenario, everything that's happened to her up until now she had seen some where before, but couldn't quite place her finger on it. She was then lifted up again keeping quiet like she was asked to in fear of having the pacifier stuck back in her mouth again, she was brought over the high chair, using only one arm to support Kagami, Konata used her other arm to lift the tray to the high chair and sat Kagami down inside, then placed the tray down back in front of her locking her in then tied a bib around her neck. "I hope someone's hungry." Konata said waving her fingers and making a plate of pancakes appear on the tray in front of her. Konata poured syrup and melted butter on the pancakes and cut them up into little bite size pieces. Konata took a fork and stuck it through some of the pieces and brought it up to Kagami's mouth. "Open up for chu chu train." Kagami blushed but did what she was told. After another half hour Konata was cleaning Kagami's mouth with a damp rag, Kagami had grown tired of all the baby talk and began to resist feeding so the sticky syrup ended up all over her face and on the bib.

Konata soon let Kagami out of the high chair and placed her one the fluffy carpet. Kagami looked up at the tall girl. "Ok will you answer my question's now?" She asked

"Yes I will." Konata answered back smiling.

"I'm guessing that none of this stuff is real right?"

"Why of course not silly baby." Konata playfully poked Kagami's nose.

"Stop doing that and answer me seriously!" Kagami growled." Tell me why I'm here?" She demanded.

"You're here because you're dreaming, like you said when you asked the previous question, none of this is real."

"Ok why would I be having a dream like this then?"

"Simple it's because you wanted this dream to happen so I granted your wish and brought you here after you fell asleep, this world you're in is called the dream realm."

"What do you mean I wanted this dream?" kagami snapped. "Who ever said that I wanted to be dressed and treated like a baby?"

"Despite you resisting your diaper change, you seemed to enjoy your bottle, and you even looked happy when I was feeding you a minuet ago."

"Well that was uh….." Kagami blushed.

"You don't have to respond, but I already know you secretly like the ABDL and infantism theme. If you didn't then theirs no way I could have brought you here unless deep down you really wanted this to happen."

"I think I under stand now!" Kagami said. "This room and everything that's happened to me so far, the same thing happened to this one girl in the first chapter of the manga I read called Magical baby girl Kimi, and in this would I'm suppose to be Kimi and you're Kimi's magical maid aren't you?."

"Bingo I was starting to think you would never figure it out Kagami." Konata answered but in her normal speaking voice this time, suddenly purple smoke engulfed the girl, once the smoke cleared Kagami saw that Konata was back to her short and normal self. "Dang looks like my magical timer ran out." She laughed to her self.

Kagami was dumb founded at Konata's sight; she WAS the real Konata all along. Kagami soon snapped and busted into a fit of rage. "KONATA….I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kagami screamed, she stood up on her feet and ran towards Konata, but the tickling magic of the baby booties activated again tickling Kagami's feet, the tickling was too much for Kagami to take and made her loose balance falling on the ground, but that did not stop her, Kagami was determent to kill Konata and drug her self over to where she was standing.

"Hey c-come on Kagami it was all fun and game right? Haha, funny right?" Konata slowly backed away until she bumped into the wall behind her trapped with no where to go.

"Lets see your magic save you now!" Kagami said as she got closer to a frighten Konata.

"I can't my, magic timer went out so now I no longer have any magical powers."

"All the more reason to kill you!" Kagami said.

"Why are you so mad I did all this for you!" Konata said.

"What do you mean you did all this for me?" She hissed

"Well we both love manga and games and I found my self liking Magical Baby Girl Kimi after I found out you liked it. I didn't go so far as to want to do baby thing like you do, but I still wanted to share it with you sense we're best friends, and I thought what better way to share it with you then role play, you be Kimi and I would be her maid."

Konata's words calmed the enraged Kagami down. "No way… Konata you did all of this for me?" Kagami asked enlightened.

"Yeah but our times up now, once my magical timer run's out I go back to being normal and we can't stay in this world any more."

"Ok tell me then, how in the world did you get such a device that allows you being me to this world when I'm sleeping?"

"Hehe! That's a Secret." Konata said winking.

"But wait I still have more question's to ask!" Kagami yelled to Konata who was slowly fading away.

"Don't worry I answer all your question next time ok." Konata said before completely disappearing.

Soon after the world faded out Kagami and she woke up I her own room. She looked around the room and saw that everything was back to normal, she wondered if all that was really a dream. With only a few hours left before she had to get up to go to school she laid back down and went back to sleep. Next to her pillow was a pink pacifier.


	2. Tsukasa's world, the true feelings

"Sis….?" A voice called out. "Oh sis please wake up, where am I? And how did I get here?" The voice wined. Kagami slowly woke up and opened her eyes to the wining coming from the person calling out to her, the girl looked just like her except her hair was shorter and her eyes where a lot droopier. Kagami's eyes shot open in horror, her younger twin sister Tsukasa was standing right in front of her in her pajamas. "Sis what's going on here? And why are you dressed like that?" Tsusaka asked.

"_What in the….Tsukasa? What in the world are you doing here?"_ Kagami tried to ask but realized that the pacifier was stuck in her mouth again. She looked at her appearance again, and sure enough she was wearing the same pink shirt with the picture of a plush kitty wearing a white dress printed on it, the same mitten's that pressed her finger's together in side them to keep her from holding things, the same baby booties where if she tried to walk her feet would be tickled, and worst of all a thick babyish looking diaper that reeked with the strong scent of baby powder was around taped around her waist.

"Sis what is this place?" Tsukasa asked looking around the room. "I want to go home." She began crying.

Kagami reached in between the bars to the crib and patted Tsukasa head until she stopped crying. "_Don't worry __Tsukasa__, Konata should be here any minuet just sit tight until then ok." _ Kagami said through her pacifier but could not be under stood. Tsukasa began giggling to her self. "Mmph! Mmph! _Hey what so funny?"_

"I'm sorry sis, I did not mean to laugh but I can't understand a word your saying and it's so funny Hahahaha!" She began laughing hysterically.

"_Hey stop laughing this isn't funny!" _ Kagami began pounding the bars to the crib she was trapped in.

"You really do look cute though sis, just like a little baby." Tsukasa playful teased poking Kagami's diaper making it crinkle, Kagami blushed. "I guess this means I'm the big sis now doesn't it." She laughed again.

Kagami stuck both arm's through the bars and tried to wrap both of her mitten covered hand's around her sister's neck, but could not gather enough force to strangle her. _"That's it!" _She yelled through the pacifier. _"When that slacker gets back here I'm going to tell her off about bringing me back to this stupid world and you two can find some else's homework to copy." _Kagami turned her back towards the bars and pouted.

"Aw come on sis don't be mad I was only kidding." Tsukasa tried to comfort her but It wasn't working, Kagami was still pouting with her arms and legs crossed an her back facing the bars.

"_I guess all that happened to me the other night wasn't a dream after all, but still what's __Tsukasa doing here anyway and is it safe for her to be here in the first place?"_ Kagami thought to her self.

Ten minuets went by and their was no sign of Konata, the last time she appeared she came though a magical door that came out of thin air. Kagami looked behind her to see Tsukasa admiring all the stuffed animals in the toy chest saying how cute and fluffy they were, Kagami was getting board fast, she knew that she could probably use her sister to let her out of the crib but did not take the risk because most of the stuff in the room involved magic and with her sister being an air head something really bad could happen.

"Um sis?" Tsukasa called out to Kagami, she was real fidgety. "Do you know where the bathroom is? I really have to go." Tsukasa was practically jumping up and down. Kagami gave Tsukasa that I don't know look, then she got an idea in her head and pointed towards the padded table across the room. Tsukasa went over to the table and began to search it, but found nothing that looked like she could to relieve herself with. She then opened one of the cabinets and saw the stacks of diaper on the first shelf. Tsukasa had to think for a moment before a light bulb clicked on in her head. "Wha…. No way sis you want to use these?" Tsukasa yelled. Kagami was on the other side in her crib dyeing of laughter; her sides were hurting her thanks to Tsukasa's reaction. "Jeez's sis I'm being serious here, I really need to find a bathroom before I explode!" Kagami was not listening she was still busting a gut with tears in her eyes.

Tsukasa then felt her self getting lifted up off the ground and was sat on the table and was laid back. "Now then would you like my help getting that diaper on sweetie?" A person asked in a rough England accent, she was really tall with messy blue hair wrapped in a pony tale she had a tiny black mole in the left side of her face.

"Kona-chan is that you." Tsukasa asked. "Wow what are you doing here? And do you know where the bathroom is I really have to go" She said giving a hehe! At the end of her sentence.

"Oh the bathroom." Konata said. "Well I'm about to tape it on you right now so hold still." She sung, Konata grabbed the waist band to Tsukasa's pajamas and tugged then down; Tsukasa grabbed the other end and pulled them up.

"Kona-chan no stop it what are you trying to do, I don't wan 'a wear diaper." Tsukasa began trying fight off Konata for her pajamas bottoms.

Kagami was watching the whole time amused at first, but now things were starting to get out of hand, she wonder when Konata would end the joke, or was she serious about putting a diaper on her sister._ "Hey konata you can stop now."_ She would have said if she could be understood. Konata was starting to get real physical now, she was holding Tsukasa down by her neck and was still tugging at her pajama bottoms._ "Hey Konata stop it you're hurting her….Konata!" _Kagami yelled through the pacifier stuck in her mouth, she began banging in the bars to the crib trying to break free.

"No stop it, I can't breathe Kona-chan!" Tsukasa cried out gasping for air.

"_No Tsukasa….."_ Kagami cried out, she was helpless the stop the assault on her younger sister. _Leave her alone!" _She yelledout, Kagami was surrounded by a warn light, a phrase popped into her head and recited it. "_Ho fley__!" _ A fire ball shot out of Kagami's mitten covered hand striking Konata in the back. She howled in pain trying the touch the part of her back that had been scorched by the fire ball. _"What in the…What was that?"_ She asked looking at her hands.

"Why you little!" Konata stomped over towards the crib intending on doing harm to the one that shot her. Konata reached over and pulled the pacifier out of Kagami's mouth, thus breaking the spell keeping the pacifier in her mouth in the first place, Konata then grabbed Kagami by her neck choking her. Kagami had her mouth wide open trying to get as much air as possible. Konata took a pill out her pocket and inserted the pill in Kagami's mouth, before Kagami had the chance to spit it out the pill dissolved on her tongue and was forced to swallow the saliva with the traces of the pill in it.

"Who are you, you're not Konata!" Kagami said gasping for air.

"Aww! Now tell me honey what gave me away?" The fake Konata asked in an Osaka accent.

"Konata's mole is on the right side of her cheek and yours is on the left."

"Guess I made a mistake" The fake Konata said, but it doesn't matter you're finishe-

"Blade saber!" A person yelled. The fake Konata saw a lit up sword coming toward her, she dropped Kagami and quickly jumped back before the blade could even touch her. "Hey fake, if you ever lay a hand on my baby again you will have to answer to me understand?" The real Konata said.

"Great you just had to show up, I would have been out of here with Tsukasa by now if that brat hadn't interfered." She said to the real Konata

"Who are you and what do you want with my sister?" Kagami demanded. The fake Konata pulled at her face pulling off a mask. Kagami recognized the person; her hair was now blond but still messy and tied in a pony tale. "Mrs. Kuroi?" Kagami was shocked to find her history teacher in the strange world also, but also trying to kidnap her sister.

"She she's the dark witch of this world, Dark witch Kuroi." Konata corrected.

"I don't care who she is, she's not going any where with my sister, Ho fley!" Kagami shot another fire ball from her hands.

"Hhaha! If you think that will work twice on me then think again honey." Kuroi taunted. She threw up a purple see through barrier, Kagami's fire ball bounced off the barrier and shot right back at her, Kagami threw her arms in front of her bracing herself to get hit.

"Yuki no Yaba!" Konata's sword surrounded it's self with ice and she struck the fire ball destroying it. The ice combined with fire made the room fill up with steam. When all the steam cleared Kuroi and Tsukasa were no where to be found.

"No Tsukasa!" Kagami cried out. "Where did they go?"

"She probably took Tsukasa back to her evil lair." Konata said.

"Then let's get moving movin-" Suddenly Kagami felt her stomach cramp up, it was the worse pain she had ever felt, her stomach felt like it was being tied in knots and her insides her liquefying. "Oh no, I'm going to...!" She said in horror.

"Kagami I think to have to go, really bad." Konata said.

Kagami clutched her stomach in pain. "Shut up you're not helping!" She began rolling around in pain.

"Kagami you need to let that out, it's going to keep hurting up you don't."

"There is no way I'm going too-"The pains in Kagami's sides were getting worse by the minuet she was ready to burst any minuet.

Konata walked up to her friend and hugged her. "It's ok Kagami I will be here to change you, that's what your maid is here for anyways." She smiled patting the back of Kagami's head.

Kagami nodded and began pushing and grunting with all her might, she was turning red in the face with all the pushing she was doing, her efforts finally paid off when she filled the back of her diaper with the mess coming out of her back side. After she was done Kagami buried her head in Konata's chest and began brawling. Konata just comforted her until she was finished crying.

* * *

Tsukasa finally opened her eyes, she was not asleep but a blind fold and gag was thrown over her to keep her from resisting too much. She tried moving her arms but her wrist were shackled to the table she was lying on. She looked around the room, it was dark from all sides, the only light she had was a creepy red light bulb hanging above her. Tsukasa tried shaking her wrist to try and free her self, but it soon ended in failure when the pressure in her bladder was getting the best of her. Tsukasa soon looked over to her left the saw Kuroi walking towards her, Tsukasa then let out a whimper as the witch grew closer.

"Please stay back what do you want from me?" Tsukasa asked horrified not, knowing what would happen to her.

"You don't have to be scared honey I won't hurt you, I'm just here to help you that's all."

"Help me?"

"Yes help you, this world your in is called the world of dreams and I am here to make your dreams come true."

"You will?" Tsukasa asked with sparking eyes imagining something totally off subject.

"Not to help to help you become a bride you air head." Kuroi scolded. "You and your older sister are twin right? And as twins you and your older sister get compared to one another a lot, she's good at academics and sports and everybody around praises her for that, but for poor little Tsukasa who's only good at domestic stuff like cooks, cleaning and sewing you get hardly get any praise at all."

"Well I…." Tsukasa looked away.

"You know I'm right, and I'm willing to bet you that I'm right when I say that you secretly hate your sister don't you?"

"That's a lie, I could never hate Kagami!" Tsukasa yelled surprising Kuroi and making her back away. " Sure sis may be better at school and sports then me, but that's because she studies and tries hard at every thing she dose, she's not a slacker like me."

"Keep telling your self that honey, that's what you say on the out side, but on the inside you hate your sister for being so smart, you want to be just like her so one day you can finally rise to the top and get rid of her."

"No you're wrong so stop saying things like that."

"Mmhp! Well see of I'm wrong or not, this dark diaper will tell me all I need to know."

"D-dark diaper?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes this dark diaper will bring out your true feeling's making them come alive, and once that happens your dreams will come true." Kuroi approached Tsukasa with the diaper at hand, she easily yanked Tsukasa pajama bottoms along with her panties also off of her making her yelp in surprise. Kuroi licked her lips as she was getting excited. "My, my, this is going to be fun."

"No stay back, don't come any closer, when my sis and Kona-chan get here they'll show you."

"Please by all mean keep begging me to stop, it only makes it a lot more fun to watch your expression when I'm taping this diaper around your little waist." Kuroi taunted. "And as for your sister and that maid, they won't be able to handle your true feelings after you use your diaper, and they will fall."

Kuroi opened up the diaper fully, the diaper had purple crinkly plastic outside material with pictures of red faces giving off angry expression's printed on them. She grabbed Tsukasa by both of her legs and with only using one arm she whisked the girl in the air and positioned the diaper in the right spot and brought her back down on the table. Next the baby powder was used and massaged into Tsukasa's skin causing her to groan in discomfort. Last the diaper was pulled up and tapped up tightly. "There we go, don't you look adorable!" She said, pinching Tsukasa cheeks. Now all we need you to do is wet your diaper and all preparation's will be complete." Kuroi said snickering to her self before disappearing.

"_Sis please hurry!" _Tsukasa said to herself.

* * *

Back in the nursery Kagami was just having the last tape pulled out of its tab and stuck to the diaper, Konata gave the diaper a soft pat before letting Kagami sit up. "My we were a stinky baby, what ever did we eat?" Konata playfully teased.

Kagami blushed, her eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying she did. "Stop it; I can't even enjoy this knowing that Tsukasa is in the hands of that evil witch, we have to save her."

"Yes and we will." Konata said. "Your magic powers have awakened in this world so we should have no problems saving her."

"Magic powers?" Kagami asked confused. "Oh you mean the fire ball I shot out my hands earlier, how did I do all of that, and what's with that sword of yours, you did some cool things with it also."

"When you meet certain standards in this world your magic power's awakens and you are giving a class. You already know this from the real world, but I'm mostly known charge in with out thinking or I'm just too lazy to think, so I was given I sword master's class. You were given a Spell caster's class because you're smart and always get good grades, I guess it takes a lot of concentration to shoot a fire ball doesn't it Kagami?"

"Will I learn other spell's or is the Ho fley spell the only spell I'll know ever know?"

"When you gain more experience you will learn more spells or a spell stronger than your Ho Fley spell."

"So what kind of spells can you use beside's the spells you used to make me act like a baby?"

"Well I can't really use any magic or spells." Konata said scratching the back of her head laughing to herself.

" Huh! Wait a minuet, then how are you so tall I know that's magic? And how did you do all that other stuff you did to me the last time I was here?"

"Oh that's because this room is your own personal world so just about anything goes if you already know how to do it, but the moment we step foot out side I will just go back to being an ordinary sword master, and being in the form of how I am in the real world, meaning I will be short again."

"Ok let's do this." Kagami said clenching her fist. "We are going to save Tsukasa."

"Ok then I have the perfect outfit for you then." Konata snapped her finger's, light surrounded Kagami, the clothes she had on changed into a white puffy and frilly dress with a red heart shaped apron on the front and on her head were cat ears. "For now on every time you leave this room you will wearing outfit-"Konata stopped when she saw Kagami steaming from her head. "What's wrong you don't like it?" She asked.

"I'm sick and tried of you and your cosplay bull#*" Kagami snapped. In and instant Kagami found herself lying face down in Konata's lap with her diapered bottom in the air. "Hey what do you think you're doin-" Kagami couldn't even finish when Konata's hand came down hard on her back side, the diaper did not even absorb any of the impact. "Ow! Jeez that hurt, what in the hell do you think you doing Konata?" She cried.

"As long as I'm in this form any time you say something bad like that word you said before or hell or any other thing a baby is not suppose to say." She smacked Kagami on her bottom again. "You can expect to be punished."

"Ok I get it I'm sorry, just no more please!" Kagami pleaded. "But do I really have to wear this?"

"Hello you're Magical Baby Girl Kimi and what kind of magical girl would you be if you aren't wearing a magical girl costume."

"Ok I get it now, can we please get going?" Kagami asked getting annoyed.

"Yes we can Kagami, but I have one more thing to tell you." Konata sounded serious. "When we get there I just want you to know that Tsukasa may be already wearing a dark diaper by now, and if she is, then her true feeling's have been bought out now."

"What do you mean by true feelings." Kagami asked.

"True feeling meaning feeling you keep hidden from the world, feeling that you would not want other people to see."

"What dose that have to do with me?" Kagami asked.

"Well if Tsukasa has any feelings of hate for any reasons towards you, me or any else one they will be shown, that diaper open's up the darkest parts of a person's heart and…."

"I get it." Kagami interrupted. "Tsukasa would never show it, but somewhere in her heart she probably does hate me because everyone looks down on her because of me. When I see Tsukasa's true feeling I will give her great big hug and apologize for all the pain I put her through, through all these years."

Kagami was then rolled on her back and her dress was lifted up exposing her belly, Konata placed her lips right there and blew making Kagami give off a laughing squeal. "That's my baby." Konata said before sitting her down. Konata made the magical door appear again and they both walk out into the world of dreams.

* * *

After a long walk Kagami and Konata finally made it to evil witch Kuroi's lair. Both girls ran inside to find nothing but darkness, out of the darkness they saw a figure walking towards them.

"Tsukasa is that you?" Kagami ran toward her. "Tsukasa I'm so glad you safe, how did you escape from Kuroi?"

"Oh you mean you were actually worried about me?" Tsukasa asked then scuffed at Kagami. "Well of course you would be, I mean, without me around to be the dumb twin you would not get any praise, people would only think of you as just any normal smarty pants girl."

"No that's not true Tsukasa!" Kagami said roughly making Tsukasa back away. "With out you I would be lost, it's because you're my sister and I love you that I push myself so hard, you depend on me just like I depend on you, that what twin's do."

"Sis you really mean that?" Another voice asked. Kagami squinted her eyes and saw another Tsukasa shackled to a table wearing a dark colored diaper.

"What the- there are two of her?" Kagami asked.

"No the one standing in front of us is Tsukasa's true feelings that other one is your real sister." Konata said.

"We need to save her!" Kagami ran towards the real Tsukasa but was cut off by the other one. "Move I need to get to my sister!" Kagami demanded.

"Forget about it, you're not going to use me for your self pleasure anymore!" The other Tsukasa yelled.

"Wait hold on, I don't want to fight." Kagami backed away trying to reason with Tsukasa's other self. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

"No I refuse to believe it; you'll have to prove to me that you're telling the truth!" The other Tsukasa charged at Kagami.

"Ho Fley!" Kagami shot out a fire ball out from the palm of her hand striking the other Tsukasa with it. "Sorry but don't think I'll sit here and let you beat me up just because you're my sister's other self."

"Why you…Now I'm really mad!" The other Tsukasa yelled her form changed, she wore a white and pink dress with black stockings and had two fans in her hands. "Try this on for size." She yelled waving the fan's at Kagami, suddenly hundreds of golden stars came raining down on Kagami.

"No Kagami!" Konata yelled, she grasped both hands on her sword and charged at the other Kagami. "Blade Saber!" Konata's sword lit up.

"Not going to work." Other Tsukasa yelled. "Iron Fan Defense!" One of other Tsukasa's fans's opened up all the way and grew to the size of a shield in medieval times. The fan's was strong enough to Stop Konata's attack, other Tsukasa waved her fan again and sending a shower of golden stars raining down apon Konata.

"No Konata!" Kagami yelled as she got back to her feet. "Konata are you ok answer me please!" Kagami yelled.

"I'm fine I can still go on." Konata said weakly standing up.

"How do we beat her she's too strong and her defense is crazy." Kagami said.

"I have an idea Kagami." Konata said, she whispered the plan into Kagami's ears.

"Alright let's do this!" Kagami cheered." Ho Fley!" Kagami kept shooting one fire ball after another , but was being blocked by other Tsukasa's fans. Konata then charged at other Tsukasa with her Blade saber skill and it was blocked also.

"Its pointless your attacks won't touch me!" Other Tsukasa yelled.

"Oh yeah well think again!" Kagami shot her Ho Fley fire balls at the ceiling making a whole bunch of rocks to come falling down on top of her.

"No I'm stuck, I can't get out!" Other Tsukasa cried trying to free her self, she stopped struggling when she felt the cold steel of Konata's sword at her neck and the heat of a charged up fire ball at the back of her head.

"It's over give up now!" Kagami demanded.

"No I won't let you use us you twisted sister." Other Tsukasa yelled again.

"Stop saying bad thing about our sis!" The real Tsukasa walked over, she had some how gotten herself free from bondage. "If you are my true feelings then should you know that sis loves us very much, the real reason I felt that way is because I was always jealous of her." She turned toward Kagami. "And I'm sorry sis I really am!" Tsukasa starts crying

Kagami walks up and embraces her crying sister into l loving hug. Other Tsukasa was over taken with new emotions and finally saw that Kagami really care's for her. " I guess I was wrong about you sister." Other Tsukasa said. She was surprised when Kagami got up to hugs her also. "Thank you." She said smiling warmly, other Tsukasa soon faded back into Tsukasa's heart unlocking her magical power having the same powers her other self had, Tsukasa then passes out.

"Tsukasa hey what's wrong? Tsukasa!" Kagami scream's her name again but gets no reaction.

"Don't worry Kagami she'll be ok, she's just tried that all." Konata said. "When she wakes up she'll be back in her world again."

"Wait a minuet does that mean she can't come back to this world again?" Kagami asked.

"She has magical powers you like me now, so of course she can, she can come and visit her baby sister anytime she dreams." Konata teased

"Hey shut up that's not funny!" Kagami yelled, Konata just kept laughing.

Soon after the world of dreams reached its end, Konata's magical timer ran out and Kagami woke up again in her own bed, to her surprise Tsukasa was sleeping right next to her. "I glad we could share this dream together Tsukasa." Kagami said before going back to sleep.


	3. Mo'e Madness

"Hello is anybody there?" A pink haired girl called out, she was tall with excellent proportions and a large bust to match and she also wears glasses. "Where am I, and how did I get to this strange place?" She walked around and saw nothing in every direction, she looked around franticly for any signs of civilization but found none. The girl decided to pick a direction and continued to walk ford. She walked for a full ten minuets until she saw a door floating in mid air and examen-ed it.

The girl finally opened the door and went through it, the room she entered will filled with video game councils and stacks of games just thrown on the floor. "Damn'it, why can't I beat this first boss when I have the difficulty settings on super easy!" A voice shouted from across the room. The pink haired girl followed the sounds of the cursing voice until she found its source. It was another girl playing a video game, She has tanned skin, slightly slanted eyes, brown hair that went down to her shoulders, brown/gold eyes ,and had a small fang on the side of her mouth, she noticed Miyuki standing behind her. "So I see you not only made it to this world, but you found my door also, congradds miss Miyuki Takara." She said still tapping away on the controller without looking back at Miyuki. "Danm'it that was my last life!" She cursed again throwing the controller on the floor.

"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you while you're playing your game, but can you please tell me how to get home?" Miyuki asked. The girl turned around to face Miyuki. Miyuki knew the girl. "You're one of Hiiragi-san's friends from class right? Let see, your name is Misao Kusakabe am I right? Miyuki asked.

"Let's just say that Hiiragi is someone special to me, but some blue haired bimbo keep's taking Hiiragi away from me, to spend time with her!" Misao snapped and becoming out of breath afterwards.

"I'm terribly sorry about your dilemma, I wish I could be of more help, but the only advice I can offer you is to have a talk with this person and try and straiten things out." Miyuki said trying to calm the fang girl down.

"Oh you can help alright!" Out of no where Misao took out something purple and fluffy, it had pictures of faces making angry expression printed on the front, and was plastic on the out side. "You can help me by bringing out your true feelings and help me destroy Konata Inzumi!" Misao said slowly approaching Miyuki with the garment at hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Miyuki screamed, her screams echoed out through the whole room.

* * *

A pair of eyes shot open suddenly, her sleep was interrupted by the feeling of a pair a fingers begin stuck up her diaper. Kagami shot up ready to take guard and fight what ever was touching her, but soon found her self annoyed when she saw the person doing the touching. "Hmm you're a bit wet but not in demand of a diaper change just yet." Kagami's tall (Because of magic) blue hair best friend/Maid Konata told her in a gentle England accent then patted her head. "Now then shall we check your little sister sleeping right next to you?" She asked.

Kagami looked over to her right and saw Tsukasa sleeping in the same crib next to her, she looked worn out as she was breathing hard like she was running a marathon while sleeping. Konata reached over Kagami and slid down Tsukasa's pajamas bottoms reviling that she was still wearing a dark diaper and it was very wet to the point of leaking. Kagami was taken back and had some questions she wanted to ask at the moment like why her sister was still wearing a dark diaper, but once again the pacifier was stuck in Kagami's mouth and it prevented her from speaking.

Konata grabbed Tsukasa by her armpits and lifted her out the crib and carried the sleeping girl to the changing table. Konata untapped the diaper and slid it from under Tsukasa's bottom, then Konata reached under the changing table and took out a fresh diaper and some powder and wipes.

"_Hey wait a minuet, your not going to put another diaper on my sister are you? I think she's probably already traumatized with diapers by now!"_ Kagami yelled through her pacifier trying to get Konata's attention.

Konata was guessing what Kagami was saying ranting through the pacifier and gave her a simple answer. "The reason why I'm putting your sister in another diaper is to cancel out the negative side effects of the dark diaper. Tsukasa should have woken up by now but she is still probably tired from battling with her true feeling and unlocking her magical powers. The kind of diaper you're wearing and the one I'm putting on Tsukasa now has the power to get rid of the harmful side effects that the dark diapers give off." Konata explained while wiping Tsukasa's privates with the baby wipes. She then unfolded the diaper and slid it under Tsukasa's bottom positioning it the right way, Konata then took the container of baby powder and sprinkled a vast amount on Tsukasa's privates then brought up the diaper between Tsukasa's legs and tapped it up. "I guess we can leave her pajamas bottoms off, Tsukasa does look cute that way, and the diaper totally matches her personality." Konata joked and Kagami also got a small giggle out of it. Konata then picked up Tsukasa and carried her back over to the crib and laid her down again, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully, now having a good dream even though she was already in one, Kagami took a stuffed animal that was already in the crib and placed it next to Tsukasa.

"Now then it's your turn." Konata sung picking up Kagami and walking her over to the changing table. Konata used the same methods she did with Tsukasa to change Kagami, but when it came time to powder her, Konata used a power puff, Kagami had to fight back a giggle as the ticking feeling of the powder puff glided across her skin making her feel even more babyish then ever, Kagami's diaper was taped up and she was left blushing. Lastly Konata wiggled her fingers around and the clothes Kagami was wearing lit up blinding her. When Kagami opened her eyes she found that the pacifier was out of her mouth and was hanging from a ribbon that was clipped on to what she was wearing. Kagami looked down and saw that what she was wearing covered her whole body in except her hands, but she was still wearing the mittens, she was wearing a purple footed sleeper with pink lining, with the writing 'Aka-chan Kawaii**'** printed on the front, Kagami glared at Konata who had a mischievous look on her face.

Kagami then looked at Konata with a serious expression on her face. "Listen I have some questions and you have the answers I'm looking for, so I need you to answer them for me." Kagami demanded

"Would you like to talk about this before or after your bottle?" Konata asked.

* * *

A couple of minuets later Kagami was sitting in her crib again with her back against the bars while Tsukasa was sleeping with her head in Kagami's lap. "Ok first question, why did Mrs. Kruoi kidnap my sister and put her in one of those dark diapers?"

"First let me start off by saying that people who are brought to this world don't stumble here by accident." Konata replied. "People who have it rough in the real word and want to escape reality come to this world unknowingly by dreaming at night. In Tsukasa's case she had it rough in the real world because other people looked down on her and she wished she could escape all of that, so when she fell asleep that night, she ended up here, and because of her troubles, Mrs. Kuroi kidnapped Tsukasa so she could use the dark diapers to bring out her true feelings. "

"How did she get here then, did someone from this world take her from the real world and bring her here?" Kagami asked.

"Sorry that question is what I would like to know, I don't know how exactly other people get to this world, I just know that they end up here because their troubled." Konata responded. "I didn't tell you this before but I didn't bring you to the world of dreams myself, I found you lying on conscious somewhere and you were fast asleep. I already knew what your troubles were so I created this nursery for you so you could deal with them, because if other people the dark witch Kuroi would have gotten to you before I did she would have put you in a dark diaper and you would be an evil version of magical baby girl Kimi by now."

"You found me here?" Kagami was taken back. "I though you told me that you granted my wish because some where deep in side my heart I wanted this to happen."

"Yes you wanting to be like magical baby girl Kimi were your true feelings, and when I told you that I could not have brought you to this world with out you wanting it I lied because I never told you that their was another world out side this room, what I really meant was that I could not have created this nursery without you really wanting it, this room was made from your desirers and that's why I called it your own world." Konata explained.

"Wait a minuet I thought you told me the first time I came here that this was all a dream and none of it was real?"

"That was partially the truth; think of you having two bodies. First is your normal body which you use during the day and is at home sleeping in your bed right now, and second your dream world body which you are using right now, so yes you are dreaming but the dangers of this world are real."

"You just said other people; does that mean that there are other people in this world doing the same thing Mrs. Kuroi did to Tsukasa the other night?"

"Yes there are others just like her in this world and they are just as dangerous, I've been coming to this world every night for a while now so I can fight on equal grounds with them, but for beginners like you and Tsukasa who just unlocked your magical powers try to avoid a fight at all cause. That hit you struck Dark Witch Kuroi with last time was a lucky shot, but will probably be your last."

"But why are they doing this? She's our teacher in the real world and now we have to fight her in this one?"

"Mrs. Kuroi wasn't always like that." Konata said sadly. "She along with the other people in this world were once normal, but were forced to wear dark diapers and their true feeling were brought out and the others were taken over by them. Unlike Tsukasa they never came to terms with their true feeling and are now being controlled by them and serving the person who created the dark diapers."

"That's horrible, their like slaves then." Kagami was shaking with anger now. "Who is doing all of this? Who created the dark diapers and forced Mrs. Kuroi to wear them?"

"She calls herself Kami-sama, that's all I know about her."

Kagami snapped. "So you mean to tell me that some b***ch named Kami-sama who thinks she really is god wanted to make my sister as part of her demented army also, that's sick, wait until I find her, I'm gonn'a kick her ass and make her pay big time for messing with my sister and friends." She screamed.

Kagami was about to continue yelling but her pacifier had been placed back into her mouth, she looked down and saw that Tsukasa was the one who did it. "Please calm down sis, you look really scary right now." Tsukasa was trembling.

Kagami saw the fear in Tsukasa eyes and managed to calm her self down by sucking on the pacifier in the mouth. "Sorwy Tuskasa." Kagami said apologetically through the pacifier.

"Please don't worry, there is a way we can save the people who have been taken over by their true feelings." Konata said. "If we can defeat them and take the dark diapers off of them and put them into the diapers you two are wearing then their true feeling will be powerless to control their actions."

"Realwy?" Kagami asked again muffled through the pacifier then spat it out. "Why dose all of this have to do with diaper's and the manga Magical Baby girl Kimi, I mean It's all too much of a coincidence that mostly every thing that has happed so far is some how related to the magical baby girl kimi manga. In the second chapter Kimi wakes up to find her sister had been mysteriously brought to the other world and some else she knew was working for evil team, and in my case Tsukasa was brought here and our teacher is the evil villein."

"I thought it was strange also, I was surprised to see Tsukasa was here and thought the same thing, I think most of the stuff that happens in this world will be based off of the manga."

"So that means we could be one step a head to saving anyone who comes to this world also." Kagami cheered."

"One more thing, the first time you said something about a magical timer, and you always knew when this world was going to end for the night, how did you know?"

"For some strange reason we can only come to this world between 12:00 am – 12:01 am, so meaning this world starts at 12:00am, and ends at 12:01 am, so if you're not sleeping by then, then you won't be able to enter this world, you'll just sleep through the night. I just recently discovered that one minuet in the real world is six hours in this world, so that's one hour in this world for every ten seconds that goes by in the real world. I set this timer to tell when this world gets ready to end so we won't be surprised when we see things around us going blank."

"Wow no way." Kagami said happily. "Next time I should being some of my textbooks here so I could get some homework or extra studying done!"

"Awwww! Jeez Kagami we're in a magical world with magical powers and our friends are being controlled by a sycopath and all you can think about it studying?" Konata complained. "You really do have no sense of adventure in your life don't you?" She teased.

"Oh shut up!" Kagami retorted.

"Awww! The baby is getting cranky?" Konata teased again in a babyish voice." I think it's time for baby to have her bottle." Konata made a large baby bottle magically appear in her hands. "Tsukasa would you like to bottle feed your baby sister?"

"Sure Kona-chan I've always wanted to try it." Tsukasa said taking the bottle away from Konata.

"Like hell you are Tsukasa!" Kagami screamed making Tsukasa cringe. "I refuse to drink from a bottle again, and I refuse allow myself to be bottle fed by my younger sister and that's that."

Konata called Tsukasa over to her and whispered something in her ears. Tsukasa then went back over to Kagami and looked her dead in the eyes. "Kagami you will be a good girl and drink from your bottle!" Tsukasa said sternly, her right eye lit up then a symbol that look like two lighting bolts connected to each by the ends shot out of her eyes and strait into Kagami's.

"Yes Tsukasa I will be a good girl and drink my bottle now." Kagami said like she was in a trance. Minuets later when Kagami came too she found her self lying on Tsukasa's lap drinking from the bottle she swore she was not going to drink from, and the bottle was almost empty. Tsukasa then sat Kagami up and patter her back until she let out a burp."

Kagami glared at Konata and threw a tantrum. "I hate you so much that I-" Kagami stopped when she suddenly felt a sharp in pain her head, she was hearing some one screaming for help and she recognized the voice.

"Sis what's wrong?" Tsukasa asked worried.

"Theirs some one screaming for help, it sounds like it's coming from inside my head." Kagami held her head in pain.

"Someone please help me!" The voice yelled again.

"Oh no that sound's like Miyuki!" Kagami said.

"What Yuki-chan is in trouble? We have to save her and fast." Tsukasa said.

"Helpppppppppp! Ack!" Miyuki's voice disappeared.

"Miyuki….. No Miyuki!" Kagami screamed. "No what do we do, they got Miyuki now." Kagami and Tsukasa were starting to panic not knowing what to do until Konata took charge.

"Both of you calm down right now!" Konata yelled strictly, both Kagami and Tsukasa were surprised to hear Konata speaking in suck a tone. "Listen both of you, now is not the time to be panicking, we will save Miyuki-san but you need to keep calm and think about how we are going to save her. Now Kagami because you have the ability to cast spell's you were able to here Miyuki-san's voice, that lets us know she is still alright for the time being, and Tsukasa because of your class you're able use magic so you should be able to track Miyuki-san so please do so." Konata instructed.

"Right I will try my best." Tsukasa's clothes changed, once again she was wearing her and pink and white dress with black stockings minus the diaper she was wearing and her fans were at her sides. Tsukasa closed her eyes concentrating real hard searching for Miyuki.

"Hey Konata what's the difference between magic and spells in this world." Kagami asked.

"Spell mostly have to do with elements like fire, thunder, ice and wind; but magic is more like normal stuff like when other Tsukasa dropped those stars on us and when she used geass on you a minuet ago to get you to drink from the bottle earlier."

"What that was geass she used on me?" Kagami was steaming from her head while Konata was getting a good laugh. "No wonder why I did not remember anything."

"I found Yuki-chan; she's not too far from here." Tsukasa stated.

Konata's sword appeared at her side and armor covered her maids outfit. Kagami's clothes changed to the puffy frilly pink and white dress with a heart shaped apron on the front and cat ears on top of her head. "Ok girls lets save Miyuki!" Konata hollered.

"Yeah!" both Kagami and Tsukasa cheered. The three left through the magical door and were off.

* * *

Soon after a short walk through a land of nothingness Konata, Kagami and Tsukasa reached another magical door just floating in mid air. "Yuki-chan is on the other side of that door." Tsukasa stated.

"Then lets bust in then!" Kagami kicked open the door and ran in side. Kagami searched around and saw no signs of Miyuki all she saw was games thrown on the floor.

"Hiiragi!" A person hugged- tackled Kagami to the ground. "Yay it's Hiiragi she finally made it!" The person cheered.

"What the- Misao what are you doing here, I thought we were looking for Miyuki not you." Kagami said trying to pry the fang girl off of her.

"Kagami get away from her now!" Konata demanded.

"Sis look at what's sticking out from under her skirt." Tsukasa said.

Kagami bent her head down and saw that Misao was wearing a dark diaper. "No Masao not you too?" Kagami said backing away in shock. "Masao snap out of it you don't know what you're doing!" Kagami shook the girl by the shoulders.

"What do you mean snap out of it, I'm having the time of my life serving Kama-sama Harragi, and soon you will -"Misao froze, she felt something sharp and pointy poking the back of her head, it was Konata's sword. "Why are you always getting in my way you blue haired midget, can't I have some alone time with my dear Hiiragi?" Masao snapped. She took a game controller out of her pocket and started mashing down on the buttons like she was playing a real game. Suddenly a giant toy looking robot bursts out of the ground. "If I can't have my beloved Hiiragi then no on can!" Misao press the A button on the controller and the giant robot threw its fist at Kagami.

Kagami was too shaken to move as the robots fist got closer and closer, she was seconds from being crushed until Konata stopped the gigantic fist with only just her sword. "Crushing Blade!" Konata yells, her sword lit up glowing purple and she effortlessly smashed the robots fist into tiny pieces. "Now to finish this, Blade Spear!" Konata then pointed her sword at the robots head and her blade extended going right through the robot's head destroying it.

"No my robot fighting game, how can you destroy it like that, were both gamers here." Misao whined.

"Yeah but unlike you I don't suck at every game I play, now tell me where Miyuki is?" Konata demanded pointing her sword at Misao's neck. Suddenly Konata was shot in the back with a rainbow like beam, Konata let out a painful scream as the beams energy destroyed all of Konata's armor leaving her only in her maid's outfit. She fell to her knees like a ton of bricks. "Damn they data drained me; I'm back to level one." Konata said weakly before falling over.

"No Konata!" Kagami yelled she then looked around in anger looking for the person who hurt her friend "Who did that come out here and fight me now!" Kagami screamed.

"Sis behind you." Tsukasa yelled. "Iron fan Defense!" Tsukasa used her fans to block some glowing arrows that were about to hit Kagami.

"It took you long enough, what in the world were you doing?" Misao asked.

A girl came from out of the shadows. "I'm terribly sorry, it took the other me a while to wet her dark diaper so I could come out." Miyuki said, she was carrying a bow and allows and was wearing a red and white shrine maidens outfit. "But I data drained Inzumi-san just like you asked."

"No way Yuki-chan was the one who hurt Kona-chan, but why?" Tsukasa asked.

Miyuki then clapped her hands. "Wow Tsukasa-san what a smart question, I though you were going to ask me something dumb like why is the sky blue?"

"No Yuki-chan why are you saying this?" Tsukasa was getting ready to cry.

"Tsukasa that is not the real Miyuki, those are just her true feelings, the real Miyuki would never say stuff like that." Kagami said.

"But sis if that really is Yuki-chan's true feelings that she must really think that way about me." Tsukasa replied.

"No Tsukasa everybody in the world has something they keep buried deep down inside and don't want any body else to see, think about what happened when your true feeling came out." Kagami said patting her sister's back. "We need to help Miyuki come to terms with her true feelings and save her."

Misao stepped in front of the two girls. "You two won't be doing anything but-"Masao was slashed in the back by Konata's sword, she let out a painful scream fell to the ground. "Damn what a cheap trick attacking someone from behind, I won't forget this, just you wait I'll get you back!" Masao said before disappearing from the room.

"Konata are you ok." Kagami asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but almost all of my skills are all gone now, I'm like a newbie just like you two now." Konata said. "But that's not important we need to take down Miyuki-san's true feelings and save the real one!"

"Why save me? So you can use me as your walking dictionary constantly asking me questions because you're all too lazy to look them up your selves?"

"Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said synthetically. "Yuki-chan I know how you feel I went through the same thing, and now I'm going to help you. "

Tsukasa waved her fans at Miyuki sending golden stars raining down on top of her. Other Miyuki got up and shot an arrow at Tsukasa but was blocked by Kagami's fire ball. Konata ran at other Miyuki with her sword blocking every arrow that was shot at her, other Miyuki stood back and pulled back her bow taking aim. "Burst Shot!" Other Miyuki cried shooting a supper charged arrow at Konata. Konata ducked out of the way, the arrow had barely missed her and she was stunned for a few seconds before getting up.

Other Miyuki had her attention towards Konata and Tsukasa the whole time and did not see Kagami coming from behind. Kagami shot other Miyuki in the back dead on with her fire ball making her stumble ford, Konata ran up and struck Other Miyuki in her stomach with the handle of her sword making her stumble back and Tsukasa ended it with her star shower pinning other Miyuki to the ground. Konata and Tsukasa had their weapons drawn at other Miyuiki's neck and Kagami charged up another fire ball.

"No I can't be defeated; I won't be your walking dictionary." Other Miyuki cried when someone touched her shoulder, it was the real Miyuki.

"It's not all bad, I love it when my friends ask me trivial questions or thing they don't know, it tells me that they can always depend on me for things and that makes me very happy. " The real Miyuki said happily.

The other Miyuki saw the truth in her other selves eyes and gave up "I'm sorry just didn't want you to be used by these girls, they were always constantly bugging you about every little thing, I though you hated that?" Other Miyuki cried.

Miyuki hugged her other self. "It's ok I'm glad to have them as my friends." With that said Other Miyuki faded back into the real Miyuki's heart unlocking her magical abilities having the same powers her other self had. Miyuki then fell to her knees and was breathing hard and looked like she was going to pass out.

"Oh no Yuki-chan are you ok?" Tsukasa asked worriedly.

"We need to get Miyuki –san back to the nursery and out of that dark diaper before the sideeffects kick in." Konata said.

After the battle was over Miyuki was taken to the nursery and treated for the harmful side effects of wearing a dark diaper. She was put into a regular diaper like the ones Kagami wears and was placed in the crib to rest. Kagami, Konata and Tsukasa also rested until the time was up and the world of dreams ended once again sending each of them back to the real world and back to their real bodies.


	4. The guardian of the Loli girl

A small pink haired girl is walking through a deep forest wandering hopeless lost in her pink and white pajamas. "Oh no, where am I? How did I get here? "The girl known as Yutaka Kobayakawa asked in a panic. She looked all around her and sees nothing but a sea of tree's as tall as sky scrapers in all four directions. Yutaka continues walking forward though the deep forest in hope to finding someone who will be able to help her. The forest was silent not a sound could be heard, she did not know whether to her happy that she could not hear any forest animals or more afraid that no one would be in the forest to help her.

Yutaka eventually reaches a small river bed to take a rest; her weak constitution was starting to get the best of her at the moment, she was starting to feel feverish and coming down with a slight headache. She took off her bunny slippers and dipped her tired feet into the cold water to cool herself off. She laid back with her dipped feet still in the water and closed her eyes. "What is this place? Am I dreaming?" She asked herself. While she was thinking to herself a small white rabbit hopped over to where Yutaka was lying down, it pressed its cold wet nose against Yutaka hands getting her attention. "Aww, hello little guy, are you lost too?" She picked up the tiny rabbit and hugged it against her small chest. The rabbit began sniffing Yutaka's face which made her giggle. "Hey that tickles!" She giggled more. Yutaka sat the rabbit down and took her feet out of the water and stood up. "You are so cute; I want to take you home with me, if I knew where home was." Yutaka laughed to herself remembering the situation she was in.

The rabbit suddenly began acting weird, its eyes were glowing red and its teeth and paws were slowly forming into fangs and claws. Yutaka had her back turned in the opposite direction looking around the forest not noticing the rabbit's transformation.

Yutaka then had a strange feeling, she turned around and looked at the rabbit as it was growing taller and its teeth and paws were now fangs and claws, it had turned into a full blown monster. The demonic rabbit let out a fierce howl as Yutaka turned around.

"No….What are you?" Yutaka asked. "What happened to my cute little rabbit friend?" She began to cry.

The rabbit lunged at Yutaka, thanks to her being so small she was able to avoid being hit by the rabbit's claws, but it was still strong enough to knock down the tree that Yutaka was standing behind. Yutaka ran deeper into the forest trying to escape but she wasn't really getting anywhere, her body was tiring out on her sense she wasn't too good at sports. Yutaka tripped over some vines and fell. The demonic rabbit grew closer baring it's fangs, acid like drool was spilling from its mouth.

"No stay away….. P-please don't eat me Mr. Rabbit!" Yutaka cried.

The rabbit stomped one of its claws one the ground the make the ground shake, it let out an ear shattering screech that made Yutaka dizzy. It ran at her, Yutaka closed he eyes preparing of the worst.

"That's far enough." A person said in an expressionless tone, she stepped in between Yutaka and the rabbit, the rabbit made a skid stop. The person had a mask covering only her eyes and nose. She was tall and slender and has mint-green hair. She was wearing a green pleaded skirt that went half way down her thighs and a ruffled white blouse with metal shoulder guards. The girl reached on her side and drew a rapier from its sheath. "Please back away I don't want to hurt you." The girl said.

The rabbit shifted down into a fighting stance.

"If you wish to fight then I will have to put you down." The girl said again.

The rabbit lunged at the two girls.

"Lighting Thrust!" The girl hollered. Her rapier surrounded it's self with electricity creating a giant spear made of lighting that pierces through the rabbit's fur destroying it. The girl sheathed her rapier and turned to Yutaka. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" The girl extended her hand to Yutaka helping her up off ground.

"Thank you." Yutaka blushed.

"You should leave this place." The girl responded in another expressionless tone. "It's not safe here, you should go home."

"I-I don't even know how I got here in the first place, so I don't know exactly how I get back home." Yutaka started. "Where is this place? And what was that monster that just attacked me?"

"You're in a place called the world of dreams and that monster that attacked you was called a nightmare." The girl explained, she examined Yutaka and gasped when she saw that Yutaka had a wet spot in her crotch area. "Did you get hurt? You…" She asked worriedly, the girl started checking all areas of Yutaka's body for injuries to make sure she wasn't really hurt.

"No wait I'm fine really!" Yutaka said waving her arms in front of her. "This always happens when I get sick….." she said sheepishly.

The girl placed her hand on top of Yutaka's forehead. "You have a fever; you must not be feeling well again."

"Again? Have we met before?" Yutaka asked. "You do look a little familiar; do I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh that's right the mask." The girl took off her mask reviling her face.

To Yutaka's surprise she knew the girl. "Minami-chan? No way what are you doing here?" Yutaka asked weakly.

Minami reached over and scoped Yutaka in her arms. "We can talk later, this forest isn't safe." Minami began walking while carrying Yutaka.

Yutaka's sickness was getting the best of her as she soon passed out in Minami's arms.

* * *

Giving off a low moan Yutaka woke up a few hours later in a room that looked exactly like the school nurses office. She sat up in the bed she was lying in and felt a little dizzy, her face was a little flushed but she had a cold ice pack stuck to her forehead to keep her fever from getting any worse. "Am I in the school now? Did Minami-chan find a way to get us back home?" Yutaka asked.

Looking down Yutaka noticed that she was not wearing her pajamas, she was only currently wearing a pink shirt top with the picture of a unicorn printed on the front that only went down to her belly button, but the thing that shocked Yutaka was the fact that she had on a thick pink diaper tapped around her waist and it was wet. Yutaka blushed hard making her fever worse, she was overcome with dizziness and fell back down to her pillow.

The curtains around the bed were suddenly drawn back and Minami walked over to Yutaka carrying a bag. "Oh good you're woke, I was starting to think you weren't ever going to wake up tonight." Minami smiled warmly at Yutaka.

"Minami-chan wh-" Yutaka went into coughing fit, Minami kneeled down and rubbed the girls back to try and comfort her.

"You need to rest you're not feeling well. " Minami looked down at the floor. "Please rest some more Yutaka I just want you to get better."

Yutaka just smiled and grabbed Minami's hands. "Thank you so much for taking care of me Minami-chan, not only do you help me while I'm at school but not your helping her here, you're best friend a person could ever have!"

"Thank you!" Minami blushed looking down at the floor again. "If you don't mind my asking do you need…..err… you know?" She pointed down at the lower half of Yutaka's body.

Yutaka blushed fully understanding what Minami was asking for. "Yeah I'm a little wet." She murmured. "But please Minami-chan don't get the wrong Idea, I don't always go around wetting myself I-"Yutaka went into another coughing fit.

Minami rubbed the sickly girls back again. "Don't worry I understand Yutaka, I don't think any less of you, now please let you get you out of that wet diaper and into a dry one." Minami asked in a caring voice. Yutaka nodded as she let Minami get to work. Minami unzipped the bad taking out another pink diaper, some wipes and powder. "I'll try and make this quick as possible ok." Minami stated.

Yutaka nodded without saying a word she was still blushing.

Minami first reached over and placed her palm over her Yutaka eyes, her hand begin glowing a bright green color, afterwards Yutaka began to calm down and relax, all the tenseness from her body had disappeared.

Minami untapped the diaper and slid it from under Yutaka's bottom, she then took some baby wipes from a container and began wiping Yutaka's front and back area clean. She then took the other diaper and unfolded it fully. She motioned Yutaka to lift her bottom up so the diaper could go under; Yutaka complied with Minami's request and did so. After the diaper was positioned in the right place Minami took a bottle that read baby powder and unscrewed the cap. She sprinkled some of the powder in one hand and used her other hand to lift up Yutaka's legs, Minami used her hand that was filled with powder to rub the powder into Yutaka's back side, afterwards Minami brought Yutaka legs back down and sprinkled more baby powder on the diaper and on Yutaka's front area. Finally Minami brought the diaper up to Yutaka's waist and used the two tapes on each side to secure the diaper in place.

Minami took a step back and wiped the sweat that was dripping from her forehead and looked over at Yutaka. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No I'm fine now, thank you." Yutaka said meekly. "Minami-chan I have some question I want to ask you." Yutaka said.

"Save them from when you feel better, you need your rest." Minami sat down in a chair next to the bed Yutaka was lying in. "This world is end soon tonight, so we can talk again the next time you come here."

"You mean I'll come here again?" Yutaka asked getting worried.

"Don't worry I will protect you Yutaka, and the next time you come to this world you will be here in this room where it is safe."

"Thank you Minami-chan I already feel safe knowing you're here with me!" Yutaka exclaimed. Suddenly Minami feels an evil presents outside of the room, she gets a threating look on her face. "Minami-chan is everything alright?" Yutaka asked.

"Wait here!" Minami opens up a door leading it to the outside world. She walks through the door and closes it behind her. In front of her she sees a suspicious looking person wearing a cloak with a hood that covered the persons entire body and face. Minami draw's her rapier and points it at the cloaked figure. "Who are you and what do you want? If it's Yutaka you're after then I will defeat you!"

"Humph!" The person scoffed, the voice sounded female. "I have no need for that little weakling." The person said.

"What did you say?" This enraged Minami as she thrust her rapier at the person but it was blocked with what looked like to be a sketch book.

"Now, now, the Iwasaki-san I know would never lose her temper like that, but you were always fierce when it came down to Kobayakawa-san, looks like I found one of your weaknesses." The girl taunted.

Minami glared at the person with a murderous look in her eyes. "If you ever hurt Yutaka then I'll-"

"Like I said before." She cut Minami off. "I have no need for that pathetic little loli girl, the person I want it you!" She pointed at Minami. "You see my lord and savior Kami-sama has shown an interest in you and your power and would like you to join our side."

Minami puller her rapier from out of the sketch book and jumped back. "I'll never join your side or serve under your master!"

"Wrong choice!" The girl took out a ball point pen and drew something on her sketch book. The picture came to life as a dragon, it came flying out of the sketch book bearing it's fangs at Minami. "You don't really have a choice at the moment!"

Minami stuck her sword into the ground. "Earth spikes!" Minami hollered. Sharp spikes made of earth came from the ground piercing the dragon in multiple places killing it; it burst into a pool of black ink.

"Pretty good, you really are strong." The girl taunted. "I can see why Kami-sama wants-"The girl was shot in the back by what felt like to be an incredibly strong wind force that went right through her. "Arggg!" The girl screamed in pain, she fell to her knees.

"It's over, my piercing wind skill not only deal external but internal damage as well!" Minami pointed her rapier at the girl. The injured girl lifted her head and her hood came off, Minami was shocked to see the person under the hood and backed away. "Tamura-san no…why…..?"

"You left yourself wide open, a costly mistake!" Hiyori Tamura yelled. She drew a tiny monster with a hammer for a head, the monster came to life and struck Minami in the stomach possibly breaking some of her ribs.

Minami fell to her knees but held herself up with her rapier. "Tamura-san why are you doing all of this? You're the one who sent that rabbit nightmare after Yutaka didn't you?" Minami demanded. " Aren't you friends with Yutaka and I?"

"As long as I serve under Kami-sama I don't need friends!" A dark looking portal appeared behind Hiyori. "Just you wait, you will join our side even if I have to use Kobayakawa-san as persuasion!"

"No Tamura-san come back!" Minami yelled

Hiyori threw a dark diaper at Minami. "I will be back, and if you don't want anything to happen to Kobayakawa-san you'd had better put that on and join our side or we just might consider making her wear one of these." The portal closed with Hiyori in it.

Minami got to her feet. "That will never happen, I will protect Yutaka!"

Minami enters the room like nothing happened. "Minami-chan was everything alright out there?" Yutaka asked worried. "You were gone for a long time."

Minami walked over and pats Yutaka on the head. "Every things fine now, I'm sorry to make you worry like this when you're sick." She smiled. "Just know that I will always be her to protect you, I won't let anything hurt you when you come to this world again."

Yutaka smiled. "Thank you Minami chan." Suddenly the world around them goes black and everything fades in a blur. Yutaka wakes up in her own bed. "No way was that all just a dream?" Yutaka asked surprisingly. After thinking about everything she went through in that other world Yutaka realized that she still had a fever and went back to sleep hoping she would feel better in the morning to be able to go to school the next day.

* * *

The next night Kagami was lying peacefully in her crib, even though she was not sleeping she still had her eyes closed enjoying the feeling of the soft sheets that covered her body and the fluffy matrices she was lying on top of. Kagami took a deep breath and took in the refreshing soft scent of baby powder that came from the thick diaper tapped around her waist and another relaxing scent of lavender that came from the pink shirt that exposed her bellybutton she was wearing.

Kagami noticed that this was the first time she has had time to herself to get the full feeling and being dressed like a baby, the fact that she was dressed the way she was excited her a bit, she rolled over on her back and kicked her legs up into the air getting a feel of the diaper she was wearing between her legs through movement. Kagami giggled to herself and smiled through the pacifier stuck in her mouth as she sucked on it enjoying the strawberry flavor it gave off. She did not even mind that she had thick mittens covering her hands that prevented her from grasping things and baby booties that tickled her feet every time she tried to walk, Kagami enjoyed the feeling of having your most basic abilities taken away from her and had to be taken care of by somebody, she was having to time of her life at the moment.

"Looks like someone's a happy baby!" A voice came from out of nowhere, Kagami looked over with a sweat mark appearing on the side of her head and saw Konata in her tall maid form smiling down at the girl. "Are we having fun?" Konata asked in a motherly tone.

Kagami shot up instantly and stopped what she was doing. "_No Konata it's not what you think!"_ Kagami said though the pacifier waving her arms in front of her.

"Hehe! I'm glad you can finally enjoy yourself in this world Kagami." Konata smiled. "Lately all we've been doing is fighting against Kaim-sama's slaves and nightmares to increase out skill levels, I'm glad you can find the time to enjoy yourself."

Konata walked over to the crib and snapped her fingers; the bar's surrounding Kagami suddenly lower themselves. Kagami was gently pushed back on her back. Kagami braced herself for another tickling from Konata, but instead felt a finger stuck up the leg hole of her diaper.

"Still dry?" Konata asked sadly but playfully.

"_Well excuse me for not being a bed wetter_!" Kagami pouted, she crossed her arms together and turned her head the other way faking being mad.

Konata reached out and lifted Kagami up by her arm pits and places both her arms under the diaper clad girls bottom and carried her over to the rocking chair. Konata felt the tenseness in Kagami body and sat the girl down on her lap and proceeded to rub the girls back. "There, there little one, you already should be used to this by now." Konata playfully scolded. Kagami looked down blushing clearing showing her embarrassment. Konata pushed Kagami's head towards her chest and then continued to rub the girls back while rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. "Tsukasa-chan and Miyuki-san will not be coming tonight, so it's just me and you, and we have this room all to ourselves."

Kagami looked up at Konata with a surprised looking eyes. "_Really their not coming_?"

Konata smiled and shifted Kagami sideways in her arms; a bottle magically appeared in her hands. Konata removed the pacifier from Kagami's mouth with ease and stuck the bottle in the purple haired girl's mouth before she even had a chance to protest if she was going to. This time through, Kagami happily sucked on the bottle without struggling, she closed her eyes and relaxed her body as she drunk the white liquid from inside the bottle.

Konata blushed as she saw her cute how Kagami was at the moment, she was overcome with a new set of emotions, emotions she had never felt before, emotions making her heart throb. Konata decided to pull a really bold move, she began rubbing Kagami's thigh.

Kagami opened her eyes and looked up at Konata's gaze. In Kagami's mind she knew this was wrong but she did not want it to end, she continued to drink from the bottle and enjoyed the feeling of Konata soft warm hand rubbing her smooth thighs. It was not enough Kagami wanted more; she began wiggling her waist around.

Konata eyeballed Kagami's actions. "My, my we're a naughty baby, we shouldn't want to be touched or rubbed there!" Konata teased.

Kagami spat out the milk in her mouth and thrashed around on Konata's lap until she fell of and hit the ground. "W-what the hell are you talking about! I didn't….." Kagami blushed.

In an instant Kagami soon found herself back on top of Konata's lap but lying on her stomach. "I thought I warned you, that if you ever said any word a baby shouldn't say you would be punished." Konata said in a devilish tone with her hand in the air. "This will be one for each letter in the word you just said and another two for thinking dirty thought's!"

"Hey wait a minute you're the one the one who started rubbing my thigh in the first place!" Kagami said.

"True but you still said a bad word and for that you must be punished." Konata's hand came down hard on Kagami's bottom, it felt like bolts of electricity were being shot through her back side with each swat. After the spanking Konata sat Kagami on the ground and left her to pout. "I hope you learned you lesson now." Konata scolded.

"Oh shut up!" Kagami pouted more.

"Aw, I'm sowwy I didn't mean to hurt the baby." Konata said in a babyish tone as she picked up the pouting Kagami and hugged her tight again.

"So what was THAT all about?" Kagami asked pushing herself away from Konata's vice grip hug. "Why were you...you know?" Kagami blushed.

"Because I love my baby!" Konata responded smiling.

"Yeah, yeah I know you love me, your always sexually harassing Miyuki at school on how big her boobs are, so you're just probably going to say that rubbing my thigh was a way to comfort me right?"

Konata giggled. "Looks like you found me out!" She stuck her tongue out at Kagami.

"Just as I thought." Kagami laughed back. "You're a dirty old man inside through and through, but do me a favor and not do that again, I don't want to get the wrong idea about us, I mean we're best friends right?."

"Yeah we are!" Konata was smiling on the outside but on the inside she felt like she was just shot in the heart.

* * *

Minutes later Konata had placed Kagami in a highchair was feeding her peaches in cream with sugar. Kagami had a bib tied around her neck and her hands were bound to the side on the tray. "Open up for the chu, chu train, say ahh!" Konata held the spoon up to Kagami's mouth. Kagami opened her mouth without a fight allowed herself to be fed by Konata. "Good girl, looks like I didn't have to use the tickle train tonight!" Konata wiggled her fingers around.

"Hey Konata I've meaning to ask you something, how is it that you're still able to stay in your tall maid form when you were data drained during our last fight with Miyuki's true feelings? I though you lost almost all of your skills?"

"I did lose all of my combat skills, but it's like I said, in this room anything goes as long as you know how to do it. It's like a computer programmer who badly hurts his hands and can't work with computers anymore, he still has the knowledge of computers.

"Oh I see." Kagami smiled. "I thought we weren't ever going to be able to spend time with each other again but-…." Kagami holds her head in pain, she can hear someone screaming.

"Kagami what's wrong?" Konata asked. "Is it your head again?"

"Konata theirs someone else here in this world!" Kagami grunted from the pain throbbing from her head. "Konata's it's your cousin she's here!"

"What Yu-chan's here in the world of dreams?"

"Yes and she's crying… Konata I can guide us there through Yutaka's crying, but we need to hurry!"

Kagami and Konata both entered into their magical form's and quickly left the room, Kagami was able to follow the sounds of Yutaka's crying in her head, the closer she got, the louder the screams. Kagami continued to follow the crying until they reached a door.

"Konata this is the door where Yutaka is in." Kagami gulped.

"Yu-chan please be ok!" Konata took out her sword and sliced the door in half. The two walked in side and found Yutaka on the floor crying, she was still wearing a pink shirt and a diaper. "Yu-chan are you ok?" Konata ran to her.

"Konata-onee-chan!" Yutaka buried her face on Konata's flat chest. "Yu-chan what happed here? And why are you crying?"

Minami-chan they got Minami-chan!" Yutaka cried.

"Yu-chan you need to calm down and tell us who took Minami-chan, if not then we can't save her." Konata coded.

After a minuet of crying Yutaka finally stopped crying calmed down enough to talk properly. "When I woke up in this this strange place again I was lying in the bed, Minami was taking care you me because I was not feeling well, she left to go and get me some kind 'a magical medicine that would make me feel better, while she was gone another person entered the room it was Tamura-san."

"You mean that girl in your class who like to draw her own dōjinshi?" Kagami asked.

"Yes her." Yutaka responded. "I asked her 'how was she in this world also' and we began chatting like normal, but when Minami-chan returned she yelled for me to get away from Tamura-san. Before I knew it I was grabbed from behind by a monster drawn by Tamura-san. The monster was squeezing me so tight that I couldn't breathe. Minami-chan pleaded with Tamura-san to let me go, Tamura-san told Minami-chan that if she wanted to save me she would have to put on something call a dark diaper. Minami chan took out that diaper and put in on, after that she looked like she was in pain and another Minami-chan showed up next to her. After that Tamura-san left the room and that other Minami-chan drug the real one off with her."

"I see it's just like with Tsukasa-chan and Miyuki-san." Kagami exclaimed. "Minami put on the dark diaper and wet it."

"Then her true feelings were brought out." Konata continued. "But I don't get it, why would they target someone who has already unlocked their magical powers, that person should have a better chance of keeping their true feelings inside them."

"But if Yutaka was being held hostage, then maybe Minami-chan let her true feeling come out so Yutaka would not get hurt." Kagami said.

"You're right Kagami." Konata said. "Listen we need to save Minami-chan before the world ends tonight."

"What's going to happen to her if we don't?" Kagami asked.

"When a person's true feeling are brought out and they don't come to terms with them by the time this world ends then they will forever be controlled by them just like Mrs. Kuroi and Misao." Konata explained.

"Great and this is going to be hard without Tsukasa or Miyuki here to help us!" Kagami said. "But we have to do this, for Minami-chan."

"That's my baby girl." Konata smiled.

"Oh shut up and let's get going we don't have much time!" Kagami growled.

* * *

After another short walk Konata, Kagami and Yutaka made it to another Magical door, Yutaka was the first to run inside.

Minami-chan are you in here? Minami-chan!" Yutaka called out.

"Yes? What do you want do you want little weakling?" The other Minami said, she was standing over the real Minami who was on the ground not moving.

"No Minami-chan!" Yutaka cried out.

"Yeah that's right keep crying that's what your only good for anyways." The other Minami taunted."

"No That not true, if you came from Minami-chan then you should know that she's my best friend, why are you saying these things?" Yutaka began crying again.

"Yeah your right I'm did come from her, because I am Minami's true feeling and I'm just saying how she really feels about you."

"What? No that's a lie. Minami-chan would never talk that way about me!"

"Yu-chan don't listen to her!" Konata yells. "The real Minami-chan always looks after you when you are sick, if she really hated you then she would not do the things she does for you."

"You're right Konata-onee-chan!" Yutaka shoot up on her feet. "You're not the real Minami chan now give her back now!" Yutaka demanded. Suddenly her whole body lit up and Yutaka's clothes changed into a white overall skirt with a pink shirt and the diaper still under, she had mini stuffed animal's hanging from her side. "Hold on Minami-chan I'm going to save you." Yutaka took off one of the stuffed animal from her side and threw it into the air. "Kuma I need your help." The stuffed animal turned life sized and was moving on its own.

"Ok let's do this then!" Konata said prepping herself up for a battle, Kagami did the same.

"You can't defeat me!" Other Minami took out her rapier, Konata crossed blades her and the two went into a full blown sword fight.

"Blade Saber!"  Konata thrust her sword at other Minami.

Other Minami dodges and kicks Konata strait across the room.

"Ho Flay!" Kagami shoots a barrage of fire balls at other Minami, but she dodges every single one of them then strikes Kagami in the stomach with the handle or her weapon, Kagami does not fall from the Impact to her stomach. "I'm not done yet!" Kagami yells. "Rai Koyama!" Lighting fell from the sky striking other Minami with it.

Other Minami quickly recovers and swing's her sword at Kagami but Konata back in the game stops the blade from hitting Kagami. "I'll show you to mistreat my baby! Blade Saber!" Konata's blade lights up and she swings it other Minami but she jumps ten feet in the air to avoid getting hit.

"You two are weak taste my real power!" Other Minami taunts. "Lighting Thrust !" The girl hollered. Her rapier surrounded it's self with electricity creating a giant spear made of lighting, she then charges at both Konata and Kagami from the air, Other Minami is too fast so both Konata and Kagami are hit head on with Other Minami's attack.

"No Onee-chan, Kagami-san." Yutaka cries, both girls are on the ground not moving. "It's my turn to fight now I'm not going to let you hurt any of my friends."

"You? What can a pathetic little crybaby like you do against me?" Other Minami laughed.

"Kuma get her!" Yutaka orders. The giant stuffed bear charges at Other Minami. "Go use Bear Hug!" The stuffed bear grabbed Other Minami and hugs her to death by squeezing her. "Now Bear Kiss!" The bear then gives other Minami a wet sloppy kiss that immobilizes her.

"That's good Yu-chan now hold her still!" Konata yells. "Blade Saber!" Konata delivers an effective blade attack to other Minami.

"Now for the finisher, Rai Koyama!" Another lighting attack falls from the sky finishing off Other Minami she falls to the ground in defeat this black smoke coming from her body.

"Minami-chan!" Yutaka runs to the real Minami. "Are you hurt?" She slowly helps Minami to her feet.

"Yu-taka…. I'm sorry." Minami says weakly.

"I don't get it Minami-chan, why are you apologizing to me?"

Minami doesn't answer she just stairs at the ground in shame.

"If you won't tell her then I will." Other Minami yells. "Yutaka I hate that you have bigger boob than I do!"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone else in the room yells.

"Is that what this crap is about? Because she has bigger boob then you do?" Kagami snaps at other Minami getting mad. Konata and Yutaka both had to hold her back. "You're only fifteen years old you have plenty of time for your chest area to grow, drink some milk or something don't go on a freakin' rampage hurting other people!" Kagami scolded making Other Minami hide behind her real self.

"Really they will?" Both Minami's pats her chest.

"Don't worry Minami-chan just like I'm working harder to get taller we can work harder to make your chest bigger also." Yutaka smiles at both Minami's.

"Fine, I'll hold you to that!" Other Minami says as she fades back into the real Minami's heart.

* * *

Back inside of the nursery Konata quickly carries Minami to the changing table and changes her out of the dark diaper and into a one like Kagami's. Konata had just finished powering Minami's privates and was now tapping up the diaper. Unlike Tsukasa and Miyuki, Minami did not pass out and stayed awake through the ordeal of having a diaper put on her.

"Wow Onee-chan how did you get so big!" Yutaka asked amazed.

Konata smiled and bent over then stuck her finger though the leg hole of Yutaka's diaper. "Looks like we have another little one who needs her diaper changed also." Konata picked up Yutaka and placed her down in the changing table and begins working on her diaper also.

"Onee-chan wait, I'm not sick anymore I don't need another diaper!" Yutaka protested.

Konata stuck a pacifier into Yutaka's mouth hushing the girl. "Yu-chan in order to protect you from the effects of that dark diapers you have to wear one of these diapers, now that you've unlocked your magical powers Kami-sama might come after you, but because you wore this diaper the dark diapers will have no effect on you now. " With that said Yutaka allowed herself to be changed into another diaper. She was placed in the crib along with Minami and they both fell asleep.

Konata then turned to Kagami waving another diaper in her hand. "It's your turn!" Konata sung.

"I'm still dry I don't need changing." Kagami said with a slight attitude.

"Hehe you sure about that!" Kagami's stomach began to bubble up. "You know Kagami when babies aren't burped after drinking milk one of two things will happen to them. One, the baby becomes really gassy, or two-" Suddenly Konata hears a wet fart then watches as Kagami's diaper bulges in the back and a horrible smell fills the entire room. "The baby will have a bad case of diarrhea." Konata finished.

Kagami screams in embarrassment then glares at Konata.

"I tried to warn you!" Konata sung.

"Oh shut it." Kagami yelled back. After Kagami was changed into a fresh diaper the world faded around everyone and they were all sent back to their own rooms.


	5. Darkness of the heart

That night in the world of dreams, Kagami was fast asleep lying on her back while Konata was changing her soggy diaper. Konata had just finished wiping Kagami's privates with the baby wipes and was now using the baby powder on the girl's bottom and front area. Lastly Konata grabbed the front of the diaper and pulled the front of it up over Kagami's waist then ripped the bottom tape and stuck it to the diaper near Kagami's thighs; Konata repeated the process with the other five tapes finishing her work.

Konata then gently shifted Kagami's body towards the back of the crib; she stopped and took the time to see her cute little baby sleeping soundly without a care in the world which made her happy. Konata leaned over in the crib then ran her hand through Kagami's soft purple hair entangling it in her fingers. "Sleep tight my little one and have sweet dreams." Konata said softly in her England accent. Konata leaned over and gave Kagami a soft peck on the cheek. After Konata had realized what she had done she panicked and backed away almost falling backwards, her face was flushed and she could feel her heart beating real fast._ "No what the hell am I doing, Kagami is my best friend in the real world, and my baby girl in this world, I-I can't be having those feeling about her!"_ Konata yelled at herself.

"Why not embrace your inner desires? You'll feel a whole lot better." Konata head a voice from behind and quickly turned around and saw that no one was there. "It's perfectly normal for a person to want to kiss someone so cute." A girl said in a sweet sounding voice.

Konata quickly equipped her battle armor and took out her sword. "Who the hell are you, and how did you get into this room?" Konata demanded.

"Shhhhhh! You'll wake the baby." The girl whispered; Konata looked back searching for the voice until she found a girl standing next to the crib with her hand through the bars patting Kagami's head. "My, My Hiiragi-san really is cute, I wish I could take her home with me!" The girl said innocently.

"Get your hands off of her!" Konata swung her sword at the girl, but she was gone in the blink of an eye. Konata look around furiously trying to find the girl until she felt something sharp poking her back.

"You know if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now!" The girl smiled. Konata turned around swung her sword again missing the girl. "Please I did not come here to fight, I just came here because Misao told me that Hiiragi-san was always dressed as a baby and I just had to see it for myself." She smiled walking over to the pile of stuffed animals and picked up a stuffed bear. She then walked back over to the crib and placed the stuffed animal by Kagami's chest allowing the sleeping girl to grab on to it and snuggling up with it.

"What do you want from this place?" Konata demanded again.

"I already told you I just came here to see how cute Hiiragi-san looks and nothing else, and if you're wondering my name its Ayano Minegishi and I'm in the same class as Misao and Hiiragi-san." She said without turning her eyes away from Kagami.

Konata now really getting enraged gripped the handle to her sword and growled at Ayano, her magical energy was flowing from her body. "Get away from her or I'll end you right here and now!"

"You'd really attack a person as weak as me?" Ayano asked. "My power is not battle oriented, the most I can do is read area's and tell when other people are nearby and read their movements; and the super speed, well that's thanks to this!" Ayano lifted up her skirt reviling a dark diaper she was wearing, but this one had demonic looking lightning bolts printed on the front.

"So I was right, you are one of Kami-sama's slaves." Konata said. "I don't care how weak you clam you are, if you do anything to hurt Kagami I will make sure you vanish from this world and never come back!" Konata threatened. "Now leave before I really let loose on you!"

"Hiiragi-san is my friend from the real world; I would never do anything to hurt her. What I want to know is why we are here in this world, why are we here fighting each other?" Ayano asked sitting down on the changing table.

"What do you mean why are we here? You should know you serve under Kami-sama, the person who tried to turn my friends into her slaves and the person who is trying to destroy this world." Konata yelled.

"I think you are mistaken, I nor Mrs. Kuroi or Misao have ever seen Kami-sama. The person who only speaks to Kami-sama is the person who commands us."

"What are you talking about?" Konata growled. "Are you telling me that the person who orders you guys around is not Kami-sama but another person, and that person is the one being manipulated by Kami-sama?"

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying. Kami-sama gives the orders to our master, and she gives the orders to us, but what I want to know is why are we listening to a person we haven't even seen."

"Why don't you ask your master I'm probably sure she could tell you?"

"Afraid not, bringing up the name Kami-sama in the presents of our master would result of her beating us to death with her power, we just follow her orders without question."

"Well that's not my problem, you guys are the ones choosing to follow her because you couldn't face your true feelings and were taken over by them, and why are you even asking me all of these questions in the first place. You're different from the others, you're not as crazy as Mrs. Kuroi or Misao."

"Unlike the others I never denied my true feelings, I came to terms with them as soon as they appeared in front of me; once I did that my power was unlocked. I'm just wearing a dark diaper at the moment because one, I have no control for some reason, and two, to make it look like I swore my allegiance to Kami-sama when this whole time I've been trying to stop this fighting."

"Give me one reason why I should believe you!"

Ayano lay back on the table." I'll let you take this dark diaper off of me and put a regular one on me if that would help, they are cute and plus I'm a little wet at the moment so I can really use a change." She giggled.

"Forget it." Konata scoffed. "I let you walk out of here wearing one of the magical diapers you might let your master examine it and use it to create a stronger version of the dark diapers."

"I never thought of it that way, I guess that could happen then you guys world really be in trouble." Ayano snickered. "Well I'd best be going, I've been gone way too long and the others might be getting suspicious of me by now." She said walking to the door. "Oh yeah one more thing, if you don't embrace you true desires soon and tell Hiiragi-san how you feel, you'll be our next target. You are the only person who has not worn those so called magical diapers and as desperate as you are at the moment your true feeling can be easily brought out, and when they do come out they will be very powerful!" Ayano said before leaving the room.

"Damn her!" Konata hit the wall next to her.

Kagami laid awake in her crib with her face, facing the wall and heard every word Konata and Ayano was talking about. "_Konata."_

* * *

"Ho Fley!" Kagami yelled shooting a fire ball at a monstrous looking nightmare destroying it with one shot.

"Wow that was great sis!" Tsukasa cheered. "You're really getting good at this.

"Thanks Tsukasa but we all need to get stronger if we want to defend ourselves from Kami-sama and our friends who she has made into her slaves."

"Yes you're right, we need to save Tamura-san, right Yutaka-chan?" Minami asked looking at her small pink haired friend.

Yutaka nodded smiling.

"Then all we can really do is do our best and make sure that everyone comes out of this in one piece." Miyuki said reassuringly. "Healing Arrows." Miyuki said gracefully shooting one of her arrows into the sky, soon orbs of green light rained down upon the girls, any cuts and bruises they sustained from fighting had disappeared. "I really don't like hurting people or the monsters of this world so the most I can do is heal and support you guy's in battle."

"Don't worry about it Miyuki, just do what you feel is right, we all know you're so nice that you wouldn't even hurt a fly." Kagami said slapping Miyuki on the shoulder.

"Same goes for Yutaka-chan." Minami spoke. "I don't think she'll be able to fight Tamura-san when the time comes, she's just too gentle."

"No you're wrong Minami-chan!" Yutaka said back shocking everyone. "I fought against your true feelings to save you didn't I, so I should be able to fight Tamura-san also."

"You just said it Yutaka-chan, you fought my true feelings when they were separated from my body. This time we're going to fight Tamura-san whose body is being controlled by her true feelings, if we were to hurt her she might not come out ok, are you fine with that?"

Yutaka sunk her head not too sure of herself anymore. "Minami-chan what will you do?"

"I will fight Tamura-san and do whatever it takes to save her, even if it means I have to injure her!"

"Oh I see….." Yutaka remained silent.

"Yutaka-chan just be yourself ok." Minami bent down and patted Yutaka's head. "I like the part of you that does not want to hurt the people she cares for, so please leave the fighting to me."

"Yeah Yutaka-chan your one of the nicest people I know." Tsukasa smiled. "When you finally do save Tamura-san just give her a great big hug and let her know that everything will be ok."

"Yeah I will." Yutaka cheered.

"We all have people in this world we want to save don't we?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah sis I really want to save Mrs. Kuroi." Tsukasa said. "She's a really good teacher and an awesome friend, I can't imagine finishing high school without her."

"Yes I agree, I also want to help save our homeroom teacher, but when the time comes I hope I can be of some use to you all." Miyuki added.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan you'll do just fine." Tsukasa smiled. "Hey has anybody seen Kona-chan? She hasn't been around lately."

"Yeah this is like the third night she's skipped I wonder what she could be doing?" Kagami asked.

"When was the last time you saw her sis?" Tsukasa asked.

"Last time I saw her was three nights ago, I had fallen asleep when she was giving me a bottle….." Kagami blushed when she realized she has said that out loud. "I remember her putting me back into the crib and that's all."

"Well I hope she's not sick or anything?" Miyuki asked worried.

"Don't worry about it to too much Miyuki, Konata knows this world better than any of us, I'm pretty sure she's probably off in another area getting stronger." Kagami added. "Come on lets finished our training, the night will end soon."

"Right!" Everyone said in unison.

* * *

The next night Konata was walking by herself in the forest, she was attacked by servile different nightmares that jumped at her from nowhere but they stood no chance against Konata as her sword cut through them like jelly. "These weaklings are nothing, bring on the real bosses!" She shouted. A few stronger looking nightmares appeared in front of Konata but the same thing happened, the nightmares stood no chance against the blue haired warrior as they were turned into mincemeat. "Weaklings!" Konata breathed heavily.

"The only weakling here I see it you." A voice came from nowhere. Mrs. Kuroi stepped out from hiding and came into the light. "How's it going Inzumi?" She asked.

"What do you want?" Konata growled gripping her sword.

"Put that thing away Inzumi, you know you don't stand a chance against me. Ever sense you were data drained all that power you had was taken away." Kuroi taunted.

"Shut up I'm just as strong as I use to be, I'm not weak!" Konata yelled.

"My, my, why are you getting so angry, I never said you were weak, I just said you're not as strong as me. Is your love for Kagami that strong that's you are willing to lie to yourself?"

"No that's not it; I just want to protect her that's all."

"Oh you do, do you? You just want to protect her, your little baby?" Kuroi Taunted. "Well hate to break it to you honey but you won't be protecting anyone. Your friends will fall before us and serve our master or die!"

"That won't happen; I will stop Kami-sama!" Konata yelled.

"How can a person who lies to herself expect to protect anyone?" Kurio said. "Let me tell you a little about yourself. You're weak and insecure, and you can't protect the girl you love. You tell yourself want to fight this battle on your own so no one else has to go through the hard ships you went through when in reality you don't want your friends to find out how much of a coward you really are."

"Shut up!"

"You still feel guilty because you ran away without defeating my true feeling after a dark diaper was put on me!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"You're a weak little coward who can't do anything for herself, that's why you stick to Kagami like you do, clamming you'll protect her when all you're really doing is using her to repent for abandoning me!"

"Stop it…." Konata fell to her knees in tears. "I'm sorry….. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I did run away even after you kept begging for me to help you, I couldn't save you I was too scared!"

"Ha! So she finally admits it. So do you feel better now that you got that off your chest, or do you still feel the guilt?" Kuroi walked up to Konata summoning gauntlets on her hands and feet. "So tell me are you willingly going to allow me to place a dark diaper on you, or do I need to use force?" She cracked her knuckles.

Konata griped her sword, it lit up. "Blade saber!" She yelled as her sword was lunged at Kuroi but missed.

"Please don't tell me that's the best you can do!" Kuroi roared, the gauntlets on her fist lit up admitting powerful energy. "Crimson Punch." The blow hit Konata dead in her face sending her flying back and slamming into a tree. "I think I'm going to have a little fun with you first Inzumi so you'd better not die on me!" Kuroi restlessly kept punching and kicking Konata making her cough up mouthfuls of blood. "Come on fight back!" She kicked Konata into the air then jumped up and hit her back onto the ground.

Konata laid their motionless, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her tongue hanging from her mouth. Kuroi grabbed a hand full of Konata's hair and pull her off the ground, she then delivered a few more punches to Konata's face, with every punch there was more blood stained on Kuroi's fist.

After a while Kurio had worn herself out, she was breathing hard and finally dropped Konata, her face was unrecognizable. Both her cheeks were swollen, her nose and mouth were a bloodied mess and her eyes could not be opened thanks to the swelling.

"Now time to get you out of here-" Kuroi stopped when a purple aura suddenly surrounded Konata's body. Kuroi backed away in fear as Konata was going through some kind of transformation. Her face was healing itself as she slowly got up off the ground. Konata now had demonic looking blood red eyes, her teeth were now forming into fangs and her hands into claws. She gripped her sword and it turned into a death scythe. "What the hell-" Before Kuroi realized anything she was falling to the ground all she could see was blood, her blood coming from her right shoulder and her left leg had been sliced open. "What the hell are you?" Kuroi asked as Konata stood over her raising her death scythe.

Konata did not say a word she only growled. Konata slammed down her death scythe only for it to be blocked. "Iron fan Defense!" Tsukasa grunted out, she blocked the attack but was hit with the aftershock and fell to her knees, both her wrist were broken thanks to the shock wave. Tsukasa looked up horrified. "Kona-chan it that you, what happened to you why are you trying to hurt our teacher?" She asked.

Konata let out a huge roar with the force of a hurricane that tore through the forest ripping trees from their roots sending them flying into the sky. Tsukasa was frozen with so much fear that she wet herself. Konata raised up her death scythe once more time intending on killing both Tsukasa and Mrs. Kurio. Both girls did not move an inch as Konata slammed her scythe down again creating a huge crater afterwards. After the smoke cleared Tsukasa and Kuroi remained unharmed as a green barrier with an arrow sticking out of it protected them.

"Konata stop it what are you doing?" Kagami ran towards her sister shielding her.

"Onee-chan what happened to you?" Yutaka asked completely shocked.

"What did you do to her?" Kagami demanded looking over at Kuroi.

"I pushed her too far!" Kuroi grunted. "I only meant to make Inzumi more miserable so when her true feelings were brought out they would be powerful , but somehow her true feeling became too powerful and were brought out without the use of a dark diaper and took control of her."

"So those are Inzumi-san's true feeling?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes and no. What you see is the power of Izumi's true feelings but right now it has no conscious, it's not speaking about its problems like all your true feeling did when they were brought out. Her true feelings are just acting on pure instinct and that's to kill anything that moves!"

"How do we stop it?" Kagami demanded.

"The same way you all did, Inzumi just need to come to terms with her true feelings." Kuroi grunted holding her injured shoulder. "But trying to reason with her now would just be suicide!"

"We can't just leave Konata that way, we have to stop her!" Kagami said as she stared down Konata.

Konata let out another loud roar ripping more trees apart, both nightmares and regular animals were trying to scurry away from the destruction. Konata swung her death scythe around wildly sending dark sonic booms and shock waves flying destroying more of the land around her. "Konata stop it now!" Kagami ran at Konata.

Konata truned her head and saw Kagami running towards her, she swung her death scythe in Kagami's direction sending another dark sonic boom at her. Kagami moved out of the way from the attack but was struck with the aftershock it left and was thrown back a few feet. Kagami was now down of all fours completely shaken when Konata suddenly appeared right behind her raising her death scythe.

"Onee-chan no stop!" Yutaka cried.

"Sis get out of the way!" Tsukasa cried.

"Lighting Thrust!" Minami came from behind and hit Konata in the back. She howled in pain letting out a monstrous screech. Enraged Konata turned around and back handed Minami launching her into the tree behind her.

"Ho Flay! Kagami shot a fire ball at Konata but it had no effect on her at all. Konata now had her sights on Kagami and charged at her with both feet leaving the ground. Kagami was barely able to move in time and shot several more balls at Konata, but with the swing of her scythe she deflected them back at Kagami.

"Arrow Barrier!" Miyuki shot an arrow at Kagami and the arrow formed into a clear green barrier blocking all the fire balls. "This is about all I can do. Heaven's Rain!" Miyuki this time shot up multiple arrows into the sky. Soon orbs of light rained down healing everybody's injuries." Miyuki was on her knees left out of breath. "I'm sorry but I used up the last of my magical energy to heal you guys." She panted.

"Don't worry Miyuki you did great, now let us handle the rest!" Kagami said.

"Yeah Yuki-chan you take a nice long rest and leave the rest to us!" Tsukasa added.

"We're going to save Konata-san right Yutaka-chan?" Miname asked her friend.

"Yeah now let's do this." Yutaka reaches on her belt clip and pulled out another stuffed animal. "Please help us Hoppy!" The stuffed animal truned into a giant stuffed rabbit."

Konata growled as she knew she was surrounded. Kagami was the first to attack with more fire balls, Konata swung her scythe and deflected the balls of fire again sending then off in different directions.

Tsukasa came up close directly in front of Konata. "Sorry Kona-chan it's because I care for you." Tsukasa then waved her fans. "Star Shower!" Hundreds of stars fell on top of Konata making her fall to her knees.

"Earth Spikes!" Minami thrust her weapon into the ground. Spikes shot out of the ground launching Konata into the air.

"Hoppy do it. Carrot blast!" Yutaka's rabbit shot a blast of energy out of its mouth that took the shape of a carrot. The blast struck Konata sending her back down to the ground.

Konata quickly recovered and lunged and Yutaka. Both Kagami and Minami shot Konata with their attacks again, making the demonic girl stumble back.

Tsukasa then stood through the smoke and opened up both her fans completely. "Now try my newest attack." Both of Tsukasa's fans lit up surrounding her with magical energy. "Paper smack!" Tsukasa slapped Konata across the face with her first fan then did the same thing with the second one sending Konata flying back knocking over a few trees along the way.

Konata quickly got up and swung her scythe hitting the ground making it crack beneath the other girl's feet she then jumped in the air. Her scythe was then surrounded with a purple energy. Konata let out another roar before launching the energy at her friends. The attack hit no one but the explosion and shock waves it left behind sent everybody in the area flying.

"Konata I'm not going to give up. If you can hear he then snap out of it already!" Kagami yelled. "Rai Koyama!" She struck Konata with her lighting attack but it did not have much effect. Konata threw another shock wave at Kagami hitting her dead on knocking her out.

"No sis!" Tsukasa ran at Konata with both of the fan's lighting up again. Konata opened her mouth and shot out a purple blast. Tsukasa took the full blow and flew into the air before hitting the ground like a rag doll.

Minami also tried a sneak attack but Konata gabbed the girl by the neck with her bare hands and choked slammed her into the ground.

"No you guys!" Yutaka's rabbit lunged at Konata, but with one swing from her scythe she cut it in half, the rabbit then returned to its small form and Yutaka felt as if she was the one that had been cut and fell over in pain.

Konata then let out a victory roar.

"Damn it is this the end?" Kagami asked herself as she was still limped on the ground. She couldn't move but she could tell that Konata was standing behind her. "Konata please stop this!" Kagami begged with tear pouring down her face. Suddenly Konata stopped in her tracks. Kagami was able to turn around so see Konata's face.

"Ka-ga-mi." Konata struggled to say. Konata dropped her scythe and grabbed her hair screaming.

"That's it Konata fight it, don't be controlled by your true feelings you have to confront them." Konata kept screaming trying to grasp her humanity. "The Konata I know would never hurt her friends!" Kagami cheered on.

"Ka-ga-mi…. I-I love you!" Konata yelled out in her normal voice. She then fought with her inner self to regain control. Konata let out one final scream before she was engulfed in a bright light. When the light cleared Konata was lying on the ground back to normal breathing heavily.

"Konata!" Kagami crawled over to her friend. "Konata speak to me!" She cried.

"I'm fine my little baby." Konata said weakly.

"Oh Konata!" Kagami hugged her. All of the other girls smiled in relieve at the happy sight of two best friends hugging.

"My, my how heartwarming." A voice said. Suddenly Mrs. Kuroi screamed in pain as a blade entered her back and came out through her chest. "For failing to capture the target and allowing her to come to terms with her true feeling the great Kama-sama had sentenced you to death Mrs. Kuroi." The girl spoke happily. She had blond hair and blue eyes.

"I know you, your Patricia Martin!" Kuroi grunted out as she coughed up blood. "Bedside's our master you're the only person who speaks directly to Kami-sama."

"Yes I stand right next to kami-sama and she has no need for people like you who can't do as they're told." Patricia ripped her sword from out of Kuroi's chest, she fell to the ground clutching her wound.

"No Mrs. Kuroi!" Tsukasa cried.

"Patricia-san what are you doing, isn't she on your side?" Minami yelled.

"Kami-sama gave me the orders to kill Mrs. Kuroi if she failed to bring out Inuzumi-san's true feeling I'm just doing what I am told." Patricia smirked.

Using the last of her strength Mrs. Kuroi stood up and lunged at Patricia. "If you think that will be enough to kill me then think twice-"

***Boom***

A gun shot was fired and the bullet went into Mrs. Kuroi's heart, she fell on the ground with blood leaking from her chest. Everyone was too stunned to speak or make a sound.

"Now to finish the rest of you off." She pointed her gun at Kagami at Konata. The world around everybody then started to fade. "Oh shoot, looks like you guys got lucky this time, but next time I will personally kill all you myself." The world that night ended and every one woke up back in their own rooms.

* * *

The next day Mrs. Kuroi was admitted to the hospitable in critical condition and remains in coma on life support.


	6. To lose is to gain, to gain is to lose

That night in the world of dreams a door appeared out of nowhere and Ayano Minegishi stepped through it leading into Kagami's nursery, she looking was very beat up, her clothes were ripped in multiple places and had cuts all over her body, she looked like she had just gotten away from a major battle. She took a look around the room and found it completely empty and looked like it had not been used in quite a while. This isn't the first time. Ayano had been showing up to the nursery room every day for five nights looking for someone or something.

She figured that Kagami, Konata and the others were still devastated over losing their teacher. In the real world Mrs. Kuroi still remains in coma on life support, the doctors still not being able to find out what exactly is wrong with her. Physically there was nothing wrong with Mrs. Kuroi but in her mental state the doctors could not find any traces of brain patterns, so then was basically she was brain dead.

Ayano slowly staggered over to the diaper changing table and laid down on top of it just starring off into space thinking about her current situation. Even she was starting to feel some sort of regret for what had happened to Mrs. Kuroi. If she had not provoked Konata like she did before then Mrs. Kurio probably would have brought out her true feeling with a dark diaper and no one would be dead.

"Looking for something?" Konata's voice asked from behind surprising her. Ayano turned around and saw a blade coming her way. She was able to avoid getting her head lopped off by ducking down on the table and rolling off it and onto the ground, but even that didn't grantee her safety. Using her power Ayano still sensed danger coming her way and was right. The blade cut right through the changing table and the tip of the blade was coming right towards her eyes but suddenly stopped. "You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here."

"I though you would have taken great pleasure in killing me Inzumi-san?" Ayano spoke.

Konata stepped into plain sight with her sword still drawn, she eyeballed the cuts and bruises on Ayano's body and the fact she was bleeding from her head. "Just be lucky I came to terms with my true feelings or I might have had considered doing just that!" Konata growled. "And plus... no one deserves to have what happened to the Mrs. Kuroi, done to them no matter how evil they are."

"But why, even you should know I'm the one who provoked you to strengthen your love for Hiiragi-san. I knew you would go off on your own to try and get stronger, and that night I told Mrs. Kuroi where you would be."

"Even if you did, what happened to Mrs. Kuroi wasn't your fault. Kami-sama is the one calling all the shots here, and you did try and warn me to either put on one of the magical diapers or come to terms with my true feeling before the others came after me."

"I only warned you so we could somehow stop this fighting and defeat Kami-sama, I never knew about Patricia-san working directly under her. I've never seen her in this world before that night."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you didn't!" Konata sneered. "So what are you doing here, and what the hell happened to you?"

"I'm hiding..." Ayano admitted. "I confronted our master about what happened and tried to ask why she's making us follow someone who does not hesitate to kill their own underlings. Master was furious and thought of my question as treason and sent Kusakabe-san and Tamura-san after me, they were both in a trance like state and attacked me relentlessly, I was barely able to escape with my life."

"What about the dark diaper you were wearing the first time we met that gives you super speed?" Konata asked. "I couldn't touch you with my sword because of how fast you were before."

"If I was wearing one then I would not have had so many close calls with your sword, now would I Inzumi-san?"

"Point taken." Konata put her sword away. "So now what, are you expecting me to just feel sorry for you? Yeah but that's not going to happen. Mrs. Kurio wasn't the only case. People all over of Japan have been falling into coma because what you guys have been doing. I was lucky enough to save my friends, but from when other people stumbled into this world and could not handle the stress of having their true feeling being forced out of them, they all fell into coma in the real world. Plus with your abilities to track other people I bet you led Mrs. Kuroi and the others right to them."

Ayano had guilt written all over her face and was speechless; she could only look up at Konata in shame. "Fine then, kill me!" She said. "You're right I did help Kusakabe-san and the others locate other people who just so happen to stumble into this world, so being killed here and being put into coma in the real world should be a fitting end for a person like me!"

Konata gritted her teeth and grabbed Ayano by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up off the ground. "So you just want to accept death and just run away? Hell no you're going to take responsibility for what you did. After this fight is over then you can go screw off and die for all I care!" Konata then slammed Ayano onto the changing table then snapped her finger. Ayano suddenly found that her wrist had been pinned down to the table above her head.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? Let me go now!" Ayano demanded. She was going to protest some more when Konata snapped her fingers again and a pacifier appeared in the girl's mouth and was unable to spit it out.

"Shut up, last I checked babies don't talk!"

"Hmmm?" Ayano made a muffled sound through the pacifier then begin struggling when she saw Konata holding one of the magical diapers.

"If you really want to make up for what you've done then this is the beginning so you better get used to this treatment." Konata snapped her fingers one final time making Ayano's clothes disappear leaving her nude on the table. She made quick work of applying baby lotion and baby powder in all the right places before snuggly tapping up Ayano's diaper around her waist. "Their now, you're officially one of us. No double crossing us if you know what's good for you." She threatened.

"Muph! Muph!" Ayano screamed behind the pacifier trying to say something. Konata plucked it from the girl's mouth allowing her to speak again. "And what would happen if I did try and double cross you!"

Konata had a devilish cat like grin on her face. "I'm glad you asked." She snapped her fingers again and a loud humming sound could her heard coming from somewhere in the room. Suddenly Ayano started screaming and fiercely squirming and wiggling her waist around on the table.

A few moments later Ayano was laid out on the table out of breath. "Y-you're sick... where in the world do you get such lewd ideas from?" The bound girl panted out blushing.

"Hey those +18 dating sim's games really do come in handy. I can think of a thousand way's to make you suffer in non-lethal ways, but I'd figure that this was the best method to keep you in check."

"So what do you plan on doing with me?"

"Nothing for now, but when the time comes to fight kami-sama you're going to be by our side helping us, after all you have nowhere else to go right?"

"You're letting me join your group that easily?" Ayano asked clearly surprised.

"Now don't be silly!" Konata placed some cat ears on top of Ayano's head, her body lit up and now she was wearing clothes, a yellow short mini dress and cat paws on her hands and feet, a tale coming from the back of her dress and had whiskers on both of her cheeks. "You're just the pet and nothing else."

Ayano glared at Konata getting madder by the second. "Umm Inzumi-san perhaps you don't know the real me, or what my true feeling was like before I came to terms with them."

"Don't tell me, you may look sweet and innocent on the outside, but if you're pissed off enough you can probably kill someone with your glare alone." Konata answered. "It's not like you have any problems being that's way, so you never had any issues controlling your true feelings." Ayano went silent after Konata had just read her like a book. "Just like Kagami this outfit will only appear when you leave this room, but when you're here you'll be cute wearing baby clothes."

"What no way, why should I wear something like this?" Ayano blushed

"The cat girl outfit will give you back your super speed powers and you'll have stealth abilities also, that way you can track people and not be tracked yourself, and the cat ears on top of your head will allow you to talk with the group through telepathy." Konata explained. "And just so to make sure we're on the same page, I may have said that you're one of us, but that does not mean we're friends. I won't kill you but I promise to make you suffer if you ever hurt Kagami!"

"I won't betray Hiiragi-san or anyone else." Ayano smiled to herself. "I just want to end this fighting and do whatever it takes so what ever happened to Mrs. Kuroi and the others never happened to no one else."

"Good, then I hope you don't mind being Kagami's cute little sister." Konata joked, poking Ayano's nose earing herself a few giggle and a smile. "In this room you have no teenage rights, you're a baby and you will act and be treated like one understand?"

Ayano just nodded without any complaints. "I'll tell you everything I know about the dark diapers if that's what you want?" Ayano exclaimed. "I'll even tell you some info on our master also."

"She's not your master anymore, you don't serve under her!" Konata said abruptly. "But go on, keep talking. Who is she, someone from the real world that we all know?"

"I can only tell you that she is known throughout all of Japan but….." Ayano looked up at Konata and stuck out her tongue. There was a black X that looked like a tattoo. "Thanks to this mark on my tongue I am forbidden from ever reviling my master's true name. If I ever do attempt to do such a thing then my tongue will start to taste like someone poured soap in my mouth."

"So what you're basically saying is that you can only give hints, but if the hints become too close to reviling your master true identity then that mark will activate right?" Konata sighed then sat down on the changing table. "Ok can you at least tell me the concept of the dark diapers, who created them, and why and how do they bring out a person's true feelings?"

"I have no idea if master or Kami-sama created the dark diapers, but their designed to bring out a person's most inner hate, something that one person doesn't want another person to know. Think about Hiiragi-san's little sister, she hated the fact that people looked down upon her because her older sister was always praised for being better than her at academics, then she hated herself because somewhere deep inside she knew she hated her sister. The dark diapers not only brings out a person's hatred towards life, but also the hatred towards themselves also. All that hate makes up a person's true feelings, feelings about what they hate."

"I see, so that's how it happens." Konata ponders. "Miyuki-san always hated the fact that we…..well mostly me or Tsukasa-chan would always ask her dumb questions, then she must have hated herself for getting so annoyed with us."

"Yes you are correct Inzumi-san. The same thing can be said with Minami Iwasaki also. The fact that your cousin has a bigger bust size than she does, and the fact that Minami-san was jealous of her made her still to be able to have her true feeling drawn out, even though she had already unlocked her magical powers."

"So basically the only way to get rid of all that hate is just to accept it right, it's no wonder some why many people fell prey to their true feelings. Learning to accept something that you hate it really hard, epically if you're alone. Without my friends around I don't know where I'd be right now. Tell me is their some kind of factory that produces the dark diapers, if there is one we need to go there and destroy it at once."

"I would advise against it, that place is heavily guarded by nightmares that master personally commands."

"Wait she controls nightmares?" Konata asked. "Is that her power?"

"I don't know if master has the power to control nightmares or not, but they do whatever she tells then to without hesitation."

"So we not only have to worry about Kami-sama, but we also have to worry about your former master also? That's a lot to ride on, but we have to do something. If not then we're all going to be killed in this world!" Konata bit her button lip.

Inzumi-san, my master will not take my betrayal very likely, she will send the others after me very soon, I just hope you and Hiiragi are ready for that!"

Konata turns around and smiles warmly at Ayano. "Don't worry, when that time comes we'll be ready."

* * *

The next night in the world of dreams Minami was walking through a green open field alone, she left Yutaka in the school nurses office asleep because she had some business to take care of and did not want Yutaka to get involved with it. Minami was being very cautious constantly looking over her back making sure nothing attacked her from behind.

"Well now this is a surprise, I didn't think you'd show up here alone!" A voice said echoing in the wind.

"Show yourself Patricia-san!" Minami demanded.

The blond haired blue eyed girl stepped out into the open with arrogant smirk on her face. "Why are you the only one to show up? I thought I called for all of you to meet me here tonight."

"I'd figure I'd settle this matter by myself, I didn't want Yutaka to see what might happen here tonight." Minami drew her weapon and pointed it at Patricia. "I don't want to fight you, but if I have to I will!"

"That's pretty big talk." Patricia took out her gun that was clipped on her side. "I guess I can kill you first, and then I'll kill Kobayakawa-san next!"

"First tell me why are you doing this Patricia-san? Did you lose the battle to your true feeling also?" Minami asked. "Let me see under your skirt."

"Wow Minami…. I didn't know you were into girls." Patricia squatted down with her hand over her skirt blushing. "Ha, sike!" She laughed. "A person only needs to wear a dark diaper once to be corrupted by their true feelings, but I can assure you that I've never wore one before."

"Then why are you doing this!" Minami shouted. "Do you really want to kill off all of your friends? What about everything we've been through up until now, was that all for nothing?"

"Listen up Minami-san." Patricia took aim at Minami with her gun. "Abandon all emotions when fighting me. If you still consider me being your friend when fighting me then you will die!"

"Fine then, I'll fight you without holding back. But when I defeat you, you will tell me what going on and why you're working for a person like Kami-sama."

"Deal, that's if you can live long enough to hear the whole story!" Patricia fired her weapon. Like lighting Minami dodged the bullet completely and dashed to where Patricia was standing. Gripping her weapon she swung upwards slicing the gun in half, then lifted up the heel of her foot and kicked Patricia square in the gut.

"I'm not done yet!" Minami's rapier surrounded it's self with fire. "Burning saber!"  She hollered launching a flaming sword blast right at Patricia striking her dead on with it, or so she thought. Quickly turning around Minami was barely able avoid a fatal cut to her chest area and was cut on her arm by Patricia's sword. Minami jumped back getting some distance between her and Patricia nursing the cut on her arm. She then jumped back gaining so distance between them.

"I have to admit you are very strong and have good senses. You're the first person to survive that little combo of mine, but-" Patricia dashed ford swining her sword wildly keeping Minami on the ropes. "This isn't P.E. where you can dominate the dodge ball circle, in this world I am superior to you, you can't beat me!" Patricia swung her sword her hardest this time, the two steel blades clashing against one another made Minami stumble back. "Now it's time to die. Bloody Rising!" A red aura surrounded Patricia's sword and struck Minami with a devastating blow throwing the girl back into a tree. "Like I said before, I'm the strongest in this world, no one can beat me!"

"I'm not done yet!" Minami was on her knees using her rapier for support to stand up. "Patricia-san if you think an attack like that will kill me, then think again!" She yelled running towards Patricia.

"You're a fool, I don't know how you're still standing after taking a direct hit from my skill but this ends now!" Patricia's swords surrounded it's self with a rad aura again getting ready to use another skill again. She swung with all her might trying to end the battle, but Minami rolled under Patricia's sword and right came up directly behind her.

"I don't care how many times you hit me, I won't stay down as long as I know my friend is in trouble, and that friend is you Patricia-san. Lighting Thrust!" Minami hollered. Her rapier surrounded it's self with lighting, striking Patricia in the back, but not piercing her. Patricia stumbled ford feeling the pain from the blow she just took, but was still ready to keep on fighting. She turned around and swung her sword at the ground using her Bloody Raising skill making it spilt. Minami lost her balance and fell back. Patricia came running through the smoke trying to hit Minami while she was down, but missed another swing when Minami rolled out of the way again.

Minami quickly hopped back to her feet the elbowed Patricia in the face and kneed her in the gut. Patricia stumbled back a bit and swung her sword downwards. Minami jumped up and avoided the ground spitting beneath her feet again and landed a few feet behind Patricia and ran at her.

Patricia quickly turned around and blocked Minami attack and threw out her forehead and head butted Minami in the face busting her nose. "Wow that really hurt!" She whined rubbing the red spot on her forehead. "How do anime characters do that and not feel any pain?"

"This is serious, stop playing around! Lighting Thrust!" Minami trusted her weapon out at Patricia but missed when she ducked. Miami's sword split the tree right down the middle in front of her, and now that she left herself wide open Patricia was able to get in a nice clean cut across Minami's chest.

Minami screamed in agony as she flew back, blood was spilling from her wounds, and her whole body was starting to go numb before hitting the ground. A pool of blood formed around her body as Patricia walked over. "Well this has been fun but I think it's time I ended this little game Minami-san!" She raised her sword above her head. "Any last words before you end up like Mrs. Kurio in the real world?"

Minami had a smirk on her face. "You think you have me beat so you let your guard down, a costly mistake!" Minami reached out her hand, her rapier that was embedded in the tree came flying out and pierced Patricia through her stomach, she grunted griping the blade that was through her and fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood. "Looks like in the end I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill you." Minami laughed.

"Why?" Patricia asked coughing up blood. "Knowing you, you could have made that blade go right through my heart, so why didn't you kill me when you had the chance!"

"Because if I did then Yutaka would be very sad." Minami grunted out. "How do you think she would feel if she found out that two of her best friends were fighting trying to kill each other?"

"I don't care about that, friends, who needs them? The only person I need is Kami-sama and no one else."

"You can't really mean that! If you did not have any problems then their no way you'd be able to come to this world in the first place. Patricia-san, Yutaka-chan and I are you're friends, if there is something bothering you then please tell me, we can work it out together!"

"The diapers that the older Hiiragi twin wears, put those on the ones who were taken over by their true feelings and they should return to normal." Patricia slowly stood up.

Minami slowly stood up also. "Then come with me, please come with me so you can return to normal Patricia-san!" She pleaded.

"You really are a fool, if I were being controlled by my true feelings then do you think I'd be telling you a way to defy Kami-sama's wishes. Consider me telling you this as thank you for not killing me, but make no mistake, the next time we meet your head will roll! Minami-san" With that said Patricia disappears into a dark portal leaving Minami's rapier behind.

"Patricia-san, I will save you from your pain…..and from Kami-sama!" Minami passes out from her injuries.

* * *

Inside of a room stacked to the roof with anime DVD's, manga books, and game cases Patricia staggered into the room through a dark portal and fell out onto the flood holding her wound and breathing heavily. "Damn that Minami she's as strong in this world as she is in the real world, why did those fools allow her to come to terms with her true feelings, she could have been a value asset to Kami-sama's forces!"

"Oh my look at Kami-sama's little pet, you're looking a little bang up. Did we get out little butt kicked?" A person asked in a cute and childish sounding voice.

"W-what do you think you're doing here!" Patricia stumbled to her feet, but had to use the wall next to her for support so not to fall over. "You're to wait for further orders from Kami-sama and nothing else got it!"

"Aww look at you trying to act tough even though you can barely stand, it's really cute you know, but you're in no condition to be barking out orders!" The person said. She had has short salmon pink hair, and has golden yellow eyes. Her arms were so short that the sleeves on her school uniform completely covered both her hands.

"What do you want then Akira Kogami?" Patricia grunted trying to move around.

"I'm looking to over throw your so called leader Kama-sama, but first I just need to get you, her guard dog out of the way!" Akira's hands began glowing as she shot blue flames from her hands. Patricia jumped out of the way just barely avoided been burned, but the same thing could not be said for her otaku collection, everything in the room went up in flames. "Wow to think you can still move around that much with that injury." Akira laughed. "I think you maybe more useful serving by my side then dead."

"_Damn this isn't good, attacking me right after I had my fight with Minami. She must have been watching me this whole time and waited to make her move while I'm not at my best."_

"How about I make you an offer, promise to swear you loyalty to me and I won't kill you in this world and make you comatose in the real world."

"Forget it, I'd rather die than serve you, you bitch!" Patricia yelled summoning her sword. "For the betrayal of Kami-sama, I'm going to kill you right here!" Patricia ran fourth at Akira ready to kill her when she was struck with blue lighting that seemed to have fallen from nowhere. Patricia dropped her sword and fell to the floor move not moving, her eyes were slightly open as if she were in a daze. "Damn, what kind of spells are those, why are they so powerful?"

"Just regular spells, but with the help of my azure pendent that enhances my spells, they can even be considered strong enough to strike down a god, and a god I mean Kama-sama!"

"I'll never let you do that!" Patricia tried to stand. "I-"

"You're nothing without Kami-sama." Akira spat out. "You're just some weak and pathetic little girl who just uses the power given to you to act strong, but in reality you're weak!"

"Shut up that's not true, don't play mind game with me when you don't know crap about me!" Patricia shouted suddenly she found her body being engulfed in and blackish/purplish aura. "W-what is this, what did you do to me?"

"I haven't done anything to you yet, that aura around your body is just the strength of your true feelings, whenever a person lies to themselves in this world that aura will appear on their body. I guess you must be in a lot a pain my dear, or that aura wouldn't be as big as it is now." Akira stated walking up to Patricia. She bent over and yanked the girls skirt and panties right from under her.

"S-stop it, what do you think you're doing to me?" Patricia said weakly trying to cover her exposed privates up with her hands.

Out of nowhere Akira made a dark diaper appear in her hands. "Don't worry sweetie, master will make all that nasty pain go away." She said fully unfolding the diaper. "She's going make all the bad people who made you sad suffer as soon as she gets your diaper on you."

"No don't." Patricia pleaded as the diaper was slid under her bottom, because she was moved waves of pain shot throughout her whole entire body making her unable to resist anymore. "I don't want to serve under you!"

"Well let's just say you'd better have a strong enough will to keep your true feelings in check or you'll be a replacement for Mrs. Kuroi." Akira smirked. Despite her struggling, Patricia was helpless to stop Akira from taping the diaper around her waist. "Now just be a good little girl and wet your diaper for master." She said rubbing the diapers outside crinkly plastic.

Against her will Patricia heavily wet her diaper and felt as if a part of her was leaving her body and she was slowly losing consciousness. "_Kami-sama, please forgive me!"_


	7. Family Affairs

Somewhere within the world of dreams in an unknown room a dark portal appeared out of nowhere, Akira Kogami along with Patricia Martin who was following closely behind stepped through it entering the room. Patricia currently looked like she was in a trance as her eyes were blank like there was no life in her.

Waiting inside the room already were two of Akira's underlines, Hiyori Tamura and Misao Kusakabe. Upon seeing their master they both stood up and bowled welcoming her back, but then took guard upon seeing Patricia and drew their weapons at the girl.

"You…" Misao growled walking up to Patricia with 'kill this girl' written on her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"You've got a lot of nerve showing you're face around here after what you did to Mrs. Kuroi!" Hiyori said flipping open her sketch book and readying her ball-point pen. "You must but be itching to die here?"

"Both of you stop it now!" Akira stated sternly, shooting both girls a terrifying glare making them back off. "You WILL not be forgiven if you so much as lay one finger on her, do I make myself clear?"

"But master why are you defending her, you know she works for Kami-sama." Misao said. "She's the one always com'in in here barking orders think'in she run's the place, and never gives you the respect you deserve!"

"Yeah she's right." Hiyori spoke up. "Kami-sama may run the world that we're in right now, but we've always swore our loyalty to you master."

"Well things are different now. I defeated Patricia and force her into a dark diaper." Akira stated lifting up Patricia's skirt reviling the dark diaper she was wearing. "She lost the battle to her true feelings and is now under my control."

"I still don't trust her, she may just be pretending just like that traitor Ayano did to us!" Misao shouted. "First she talk's back to you, then she had the nerve to go and question your plans, and now she goes and joins Konata's team! I want nothing more than to beat the snot out of her for betraying us."

"Yes and your mater is pleased that you feel that way, but the way things are looking we can't expect to do anything with those brats running around ruining my plans."

"Then let us at them!" Misao yelled. "That Konata Inzumi is always stopping me from showing my affections to Hirragi. I want to stomp that face of hers into the ground!"

"No I will not allow it!" Akira said. "I can't afford to lose any of you, and plus the last time you two fought those girls you were both defeated."

"That was different back then! I know I can beat the blue haired bitch of you let me fight her again! Despite coming to terms with her true feelings Konata still hasn't worn the magical diapers yet so we can still take control of her!"

"You two couldn't even beat a fly with its wings cut off, so what makes you two weaklings think you can fight those other girls and win this time?" Patricia smirked now leaning against the wall. "Hey master why don't you get rid of these two losers and just let me stand by your side. I'll serve you great in many ways than one!"

"Care to say that again first year!" Misao said stomping over to where Patricia was standing. "Listen I'm much older than you and plus your nothing but a newbie here. Don't go thinking your some big shot because master wanted you to join our group, just like the rest of us you were beaten also."

"Like you two I underestimated Minami and let my guard down, that won't happen a second time!" Patricia said.

Misao was now just a few inches from Patricia's face "Yeah you're in the same boat just as the two of us are, so don't go thinkin' you're hot shit, or you won't be in this world long enough to see master rule it with an iron fist!"

"I should say the same for you, now do me a favor and step back. I don't like other girls besides master getting this close to me. The sight of you makes me want to gag!"

"Why don't you make me?" Misao taunted back.

"I tried to warn you!" Patricia all the sudden lifted up her knee and planted it in Misao's stomach knocking the air out of her. Patricia then jumped in the air above Misao's head and round house kicked her in the cheek knocking her across the room.

"No Misao!" Hiyori shouted then started scribbling on her sketch pad. "What do you think you're doing attacking out the blue like that?" She yelled as a flaming ape made of ink came to life out of her sketch book. "Go kill that bitch now!" She ordered.

The flaming ape howled into the air beating its chest with its fist then ran towards Patricia making the ground tremble beneath her with each step it took. Without flinching Patricia summoned her sword and sliced the ape in half with no effort at all and it fell to the ground as a pool of ink.

"Is that all that got, no wonder why you two lost so easily." Patricia taunted.

"Hell no I'm just getting started!" Hiyori waved her ball-point pen in the air like a magic wand. Suddenly the pool of ink came to life again as a giant fist with spike knuckles and lunged at Patricia.

Patricia jumped out of the way avoiding the giant fist completely and charged up her magical energy. "Bloody wave!" She shouted releasing a red shockwave of energy from her sword destroying the fist and striking Hiyori at the same time. The shock wave cut Hiyori from her right shoulder all the down to the left side of her hips, she was laid out in a pool of her own blood. "Bloody Shield!" Patricia then yelled again waving her sword in front of her, creating a shield to block a sword that came from a game character being controlled by Misao.

"Alright skank try beating my 'Akuma swordsmen game'!" Misao shouted mashing the 'A' button on the controller she used to control her game characters. The swords man character kept swing away at Patricia trying to cut her, but the blond haired girl kept dodging swing after swing with no effort.

"I'm not sorry to burst your bubble, but I've beaten that game three times already so I already know that characters weakness, Bloody Rising!" Patricia's sword surrounded itself with a red aura; she then charged forth and sliced the swords man character in half then came in close and delivered a brutal slash across Misao's stomach. She dropped her game controller and hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

Both Misao and Hiyori were lying face down, heavily wounded drowning in their own blood. Patricia walked closer to an on conscious Misao and pointed her sword at the girls neck ready to kill her when suddenly she found herself surround by blue colored wind. The force of the wind began getting more powerful and started inflicting deep gash wounds all over her body. She screamed in agony as more parts of her body were being cut.

"My-my! Someone's a naughty little girl now isn't she?" Akira spoke in angered tone. "I gave you a warning, I thought I told you to play nice and not play the boss?" She yelled. "You don't work for Kami-sama anymore, you work for me now. Know your place!"

"Please forgive me master!" Patricia pleaded. "I promise to never disobey you ever again!"

"Yeah I know you won't, after I'm done with you, you wouldn't want to wet yourself without my say-so!" Akira slowly started closing her hand, and as her hand closed the wind surrounding Patricia's body started spinning faster cutting her and making her scream out in pain even more. "Don't ever let this happen again!" Akira jerked her fist down to her side and Patricia's battered and bloodied body was slammed to the ground.

As Akira turned to walk away Patricia slowly picked herself up and looked her in the eyes. Akira took a few steps back wondering how she recovered so quickly, and if she was going to attack. To Akira's shock Patricia suddenly dropped to her knees bent over pleading. "I will never disobey again master!"

Akira sighed and just turned and walked away._ "Just as I thought…..that girl is far too strong, I got lucky attacking her while she was weak!"_ She cursed to herself. _"Unless I do something soon the strength of her magical energy could over power the dark diapers and will have no effect on her anymore. I have to do something about this!_"

Snapping her fingers female looking monsters wearing nurse's uniforms appeared and began treating the girl's wounds and Akira stormed out of the room.

* * *

It was another night in the world of dreams; it was the first night since Mrs. Kuroi ended up in coma that Kagami and Tsukasa actually came back. Knowing if weren't sleep by 12:00am they'll just sleep through the night, both girls went to sleep early purposely in order to talk to Konata about what happened some so other things also.

Since both girls had not been healed before leaving the world last time after fighting with Konata after she went berserk, they were both still pretty beat up with minor bruises and scares. Tsukasa on the other had wet herself last time when she went up against Konata's true feeling and was still in the same wet clothes.

"Hey Tsukasa how long are you going to stay in those wet clothes, your skins going to get irritated at some point." Kagami asked.

"Yeah I know sis, I'm starting to get really itchy!" Tsukasa began squirming around uncomfortably. "But I dont have anything else to change into."

"Well for starters you can just take off your leggings and underwear; I mean your dress isn't wet right?"

"Yeah but sis what would I wear under it then. I can't just go walking around without any panties on. If mom saw me doing that she'd spank me good!" Tsukasa wined.

"Well look no offence but it's starting to get a little smelly in here if you know what I mean." Kagami snapped making her sister flinch. "Look under the changing table, there should be some diapers and baby wipes under there, it's where Konata keeps all that baby supplies. Hurry up and put one on so you can get out of those pee stained clothes already!"

"What..." Tsukasa whined. "No way sis, I don't wan'a wear another diaper again. You remember what happened the last time right?"

"That's because you were put into a dark diaper at that time by Mrs. Kuroi. The diapers that Konata keeps in here are some kind of special diapers that are supposed to keep your true feeling from been drawn out when a person is really stressed out. Now stop crying and put one on!"

"But sis!" Tsukasa continued to whine.

"No butt's, unless you want to get yours kicked, do I need to come over their?" Kagami stood up abruptly, and then she suddenly let out a cute squeal when the tickling magic of the baby booties on her feet activated making her fall over back on her crinkling rump.

Tuskasa could no longer contain herself as she fell over on the floor and began laughing hysterically holding her sides. "I forgot sis...I-in this world you're supposed to be a baby. You can't walk or hold things, so that means you can't tell me what to do anymore!"

Why you..." Kagami growled. "Yeah you may be laughing now but wait until the world ends tonight. I'll show you just how scary I can be in the morning!"

After Tsukasa had finally stopped busting a gut laughing, she did take half her sisters advice and took off her leggings and underwear and cleaned herself using the baby wipes. After she was done Tuskasa was squirming around more than before.

"What's the matter now you have to pee or is it starting to get a little cold down there?" Kagami smirked.

"Umm... a little bit of both, hehe! Hey sis I've always wondered this, but how come no one has come after you yet trying to bring out your true feeling? Is it because you always wear diapers in this world?"

"Yeah I think that's the reason." Kagami looked down at her diaper. "I mean just like everyone else in the world I have problems, but I guess it's thanks to Konata that I'm still sane and don't feel like my true feelings are going to be brought out while I'm here."

"Hehe! Yeah kona-chan sure does like to take care of her little baby." Tsukasa teased making her older sister blush.

Kagami's face went bright red and steam came seeping from her head. "No... That's... The reason why I'm always dressed like this is..."

"It's ok sis you don't have to explain anything!" Tsukasa smiled warmly at her sister. "One night I was going to ask to borrow your notes from math class to do my homework when I saw you sprawled out over your bed reading a manga wearing nothing but your pajama shirt and a diaper. You didn't notice me so I quickly shut the door and wondered what was going on and you were dresses the way you were, I thought you were sick or something. I came back a couple of hours later and found you sleeping so I covered you up, then I looked over and saw the book you were reading, it was Magical Baby-girl Kimi and then I knew that you were a big fan of the ABDL community."

Kagami was shocked from all the information she has just taken in at the moment. The whole time she thought she was being careful to not let her secret get out, but her air headed sister of all people was the first to find out. "You must think of me as a weirdo for liking this kind of stuff don't you?" Kagami asked not being able to look her little sister in the eye. "I can't really be a big sister to you if my desires are to be treated like a baby."

Still smiling Tsukasa walked over and patted her sister over the head. "Listen Kagami no matter what you will always be my big sis and nothing will ever change that!" She said. "So what if you like wearing diapers, you were wearing them when you tried to stop Mrs. Kuroi from kidnapping me, and you also confronted my true feelings while wearing them also. You don't how happy it made me when you said that you also depended on me. Only you could have done something so brave, because of that I got my powers and was able to fight alongside you."

"Wow thank you Tsukasa, you really made me feel better about myself." Kagami reached over and embraced her sister.

The two went on hugging for a full minuet when Tuskasa began squirming around again. "Hehe! It's cold to sit down when you're not wearing anything under, you know?"

"No I wouldn't, I've never gone commando style before." Kagami giggled. "But if you want to be hard headed and catch a cold in this world then be my guess." She joked.

"Can you even get sick in this world sis?"

"Yeah, you know that Konata has been coming to this world a lot longer than we have right? Well she once told me that if you ever get some kind of magical sickness in this world that's like the flu then..." Kagami leaned over and whispered into her sister's ear. "First you have to bend over, and then then they..." Tsukasa suddenly cringed. "-and then they hammer it in there just to make sure it stays in. After a few days you start to feel better."

Tuskasa jumped back and grabbed her butt. "No way that really happened to Kona-chan? All of that sounds really painful!"

"Yeah you remember when she missed school for an entire week. I heard that she was in bed the entire time because it hurt to walk or sit down."

A huge sweat mark went down Tuskasa's face and she began shaking. "Sis am I going die?" She asked nervously.

"No why, do you feel sick or something?"

"No I don't want anything like that to happen to me!" Tsukasa cried. "Please sis anything but that, that's worse than getting a shot!"

Kagami sighed and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Then do what I tell you to and we won't have this problem, mean it's only until Konata gets back so stop crying about it."

Tsukasa blushed and was about to protest again when she saw a shocked look on Kagami's face and that she was shaking. "Sis what's wrong, why do you look so scared?" Suddenly she was lifted up off the ground by someone and carried over to the changing table and sat down by that person.

"Aww, did my poor little Tsukasa have another accident?" The woman spoke in a caring and soothing voice. "Just hold still and mommy will make it all better in a jiffy."

"Mom!" Tsukasa nearly shouted out.

"M-mom...No way what are you doing here?" Kagami asked clearly shocked.

Mrs. Hiiragi just looked up at her eldest twin daughter and smiled. "Don't worry sweetie, mommy will check your diaper in a sec, but first I have to get your sister into her's first."

"Mom wait I don't need to wear a diaper like sis does." Tsukasa sat up and faced her mother with pleading eyes.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean, I don't need them either, I just-"

Mrs. Hiiragi looked up at Kagami with a terrifying stair that made her shut up. "Now Kagami you know better than to use you're outside voice inside, you wouldn't want mommy to give you a spanking now would you?" She said sternly. With that said Kagami quickly sat down and kept her mouth closed. "And as for you Tuskasa, what did mommy do whenever you had an accident, hmmmm?"

"But mom, please I don't want that!" Tuskasa continued to whine.

"What did mommy do?" She asked again.

"You'd put me in diapers for the entire day, it didn't matter if I left the house, I'd still had to wear them. And if I cause any trouble I'd also get a spanking."

"Good, I'm glad you remembered honey." She said reaching under the changing table and taking out a plastic crinkly diaper and some powder. Tuskasa let out a crying whimper as the items were sat down next to her.

"No, mom please don't do this!"

Mrs. Hiiragi ignored Tsukasa's pleads and took the diaper and fully unfolded it. She admired the pink plastic cover and the cute teddy bear designs across the front strip, something she thought that would fit her daughters personality, she then placed the diaper down on the table. Mrs. Hiiragi then lifted up Tsukasa's dress and brought it up past her belly button and grabbed her legs lifting her bottom up in the air. She then used her free hand to grab the bottle of baby powder and shook it until the powder fell out, coating Tsukasa's behind. Lastly she gently lowered Tsukasa down onto the diaper.

Looking up Mrs. Hiiragi saw that Tsukasa had tears streaming down her face and that she was sniffling. "Aww don't cry sweetie, mommy is going to make everything all better now." She coded taking the powder again, she sprinkled more over the front part of Tuskasa's diaper area then used her hand to rub it around.

Having her mom do something like that to her as a seventeen year old was embarrassing and way too much for Tsukasa to handle, she began wailing and thrashing around on the table. Mrs. Hiiragi paid to mind and continued her work until she deemed the powder to be spread around enough. Lastly she grabbed the front of the diaper and brought it up to Tsukasa's waist, then she ripped the first tab and stuck it to the diapers plastic right above the teddy bear designs. She soon repeated the process with the three other tabs until the diaper was nice and snug around Tuskasa's waist.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Mrs. Hiiragi asked. Tsukasa was crying far too much to be under stood by anyone. Reaching under the table Mrs. Hiiragi took out a pacifier from under the table and stuck it into Tsukasa's mouth in order to calm her down, it worked because her crying turned to sniffling. Mrs. Hiiragi then walked away from the table and turned to Kagami and smiled "Okay Kagami it's your turn now."

"You know if I'd hadn't seen you take that diaper from under the table, there's no way I would have let you put it on Tsukasa!" Kagami glared. "Now tell me, just who the hell are you?"

"Kagami what in the world's gotten into you, I'm your mother can't you see that, and you know I don't approve of you using that kind of language young lady!"

Not taking her eyes off the person in front of her, Kagami stood up and transformed into the magical form. "Okay mom then let me redirect my question, what are you doing here in this world and how did you get here?"

"Well that's a silly question." She smiled. "I'm just here to see my two little angels' and nothing else."

"Okay…. So tell me, what would you do if I called Kami-sama a 'bitch' what would do?"

Mrs. Hiiragi first raised an eye brow to her daughter using vulgar language in front of her again and looked here in the eye. "Well let see what would mommy do?" She forced a smile. "First I'd have to wash that dirty mouth or your's out with soap!" She said then suddenly vanished and appeared right behind where Kagami was standing. "Then mommy would have to kill you for insulting Kami-sama!" She said raising a double sided spear over Kagami's head, intending to lop off her head. The spear had two different types of blades; one of the blade looked like a demonic looking demons wing, while the other one looked like a wing that belonged to an angel.

Mrs. Hiiragi swung her weapon with all her might when she was suddenly struck by electricity that fell from the sky. While Mrs. Hiiragi was still staggering from being hit with lighting, Kagami jumped away and put out her hands in front of her. "Ho Flay!" She shouted firing off a fire ball at her mother knocking her though the wall.

Tuskasa's eyes nearly budged out of her head as she could not believe what she just saw. She jumped off the table and ran to her sister and began ranting non understandable words through the pacifier. Kagami looked over with an annoyed look on her face and just plucked the pacifier from her sister's mouth. "Sis what do you think you're doing, why did you just attack mom like that?"

Kagami sighed at her clueless sister "Think for a second Tuskasa, she may look and act just like mom, but when I insulted Kami-sama she went from being nice to trying to kill me!"

"Wait so does that mean-"

"Yeah that's right Tsukasa, mom's being controlled by Kami-sama, and unless we want to be killed we have to fight her!"

"No... not mom!" Tsukasa cried. "Sis I can't do it!"

"Tsukasa will you snap out of it?" Kagami yelled making her sister flinch and fall back onto her padded rump. "You think I want to fight mom also, we don't have a choice. If we die in this world then who's going to save mom and our friends?"

Suddenly Mrs. Hiiragi bursts through the wall; her magical energy was circulating around her whole entire body. The fore of her energy was so strong that both Kagami and Tsukasa felt as if they were being showered with bricks. "How dare you raise your hand to your mother, Kagami you ungrateful little brat!"

"Mom please snap out of it, we're your daughters, Tsukasa and Kagami. Please don't tell me that working for Kami-sama made you forget?" Tsukasa pleaded.

"Tsukasa it's no use, she can't hear you." Kagami said sadly. "Just like we had to fight our other friends to save them, we have to fight mom to save her."

"But why….why did mom get put into a dark diaper, she's always happy at home. She's not troubled like you and me were?"

"There seems to be some kind of mix up Tsukasa sweetie." Mrs. Hiiragi spoke. "I'm not wearing a dark diaper because I work for Kami-sama not for the one whom those other girls call master."

"What the difference?" Kagami asked. "Both of you are holding our family and friends hostage!"

"Kami-sama is the god of this world; she is the reason why people like us can enter this world to escape the harshness of the real world."

"Then why are you guy's doing all these evil things, if Kami-sama just wanted people to feel better about themselves in this world then why the change or heart?"

"Kami-sama made this world to help people with all their negative feelings towards life, but now all those negative emotions that were released from those people's hearts were turned into the monster's you girls call nightmares. It's thanks to those monsters that this world is slowly dying."

"So she kidnap's our loved ones, turns them into her slaves and kill's off anyone else who enters this world so their negative feeling don't cause any more damage to this world? If that's the case then why not just stop people from coming to this world, and what was the point of creating the dark diapers in the first place? All they do is bring out a person true feeling which are made up of negative emotions. I'd say you guys are destroying this world yourselfs."

"We needed more people like you and your friends to help us fight. The dark diapers does bring out a person's true feelings, and when that person is taken over by them they will be under Kami-sama's control and help up fight the darkness that destroys this world."

"But they didn't ask for this, I sure as hell didn't ask to be brought to this world and neither did Tsukasa. But you steady force innocent people to fight your battles against their will, that's wrong!"

"Yes it is wrong, but it must be done Kagami dear." Mrs. Hiiragi said holding out her hand. "The real reason I came here today was to ask you two to join Kami-sama's forces. The one your friend's calls master has betrayed Kami-sama, she using the dark diapers for her own personal usage. If more people enter this world and are taken over by their true feelings and end's up under that girls control then there will be no hope for any of us."

"Forget about it, I guess that means we have two enemies now, Kami-sama and Master." Kagami said clenching her fist.

"Yeah sorry mom but we won't help you do more bad things, sis and I will stop you." Tsukasa said.

Mrs. Hiiragi sighed sadly. "It's a shame that I have to kill my own two daughters." She said charging up her magical energy. "But I will do anything for Kami-sama!" Suddenly two tiny fairies like beings appeared on her shoulders. The first fairy had short dark-purple hair and had dark violet eyes wearing a Purple kimono with a staff in her hands. The second fairy had short light brown hair and had hazel colored eyes wearing a yellow colored Kimono with a shield in her hands.

"No way is that our two older sisters Inori and Matsuri?" Kagami asked. "Why are they with mom?"

Mrs. Hiiragi quickly dashes forth and swings her blade at Kagami, she's not fast enough to react in time, but Tsukasa quickly jumps between Kagami and her mother and blocks the blow with 'Iron Fan Defense' move.

Kagami quickly comes around and shoots off another fire ball at her mother trying to hit her but it was blocked by a yellow see through shield that was created by Matsuri. Inori then waved her staff around and launches a giant ball of lighting hitting Kagami dead on sending her flying across the room and toppling on the floor after wards.

"No sis!" Tsukasa cried turning around and running towards Kagami. Mrs. Hiiragi comes from behind and slashes her across the back. Tsukasa screamed as she dropped dead on the floor too stunned to process what just happened to her.

"That was way too easy! I though you girls were way stronger then that!" Mrs. Hiiragi stated walking to Tsukasa who was still on the ground not moving.

Matsuri flew from off her mother shoulder and went to go check on Tsukasa. "Looks like you didn't cut her deep enough mom, she's still alive and already stopped bleeding!"

"Well she's lucky that mom didn't even use half her power with that last attack just now, she'd be cut in half." Inori said giggling.

"Now-now girls, you know it's not nice to make fun of your sister's misfortunes." Mrs. Hiiragi smiled pointing her blade at Tsukasa's head. "Just hold still honey I promise to make this quick and painless!" Suddenly a massive size fire ball comes flying at the three, but Matsuri jumps in front and blocks the attack again with her shield.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" Inori asks.

"Get away from her!" Kagami growls walking through the smoke created from her fire ball. "I said get away from her now!" Kagami screams this time. Her magical energy began flowing throughout the entire room crushing her mom and two sisters. "Like hell I'm going to sit around and you three hurt Tsukasa, I don't give a damn if you are my family!"

"What the, this power….. Kagami wasn't this strong a second ago. Could it be her feeling for Tsukasa making her this strong?" Inori asked.

"Her magical energy….. it's crushing me!" Matsuri said, she could no longer keep herself in the air and hit the floor.

Kagami dashed ford with her hand in front of her. "Ho Flay Hanna!" She yelled shooting hundreds of mini fire balls at the three.

Matsuri was still being pinned down by Kagami's overwhelming magical energy to block the attack this time so Mrs. Hiiragi twirled her spear in front of her like a fan and blocked the attack herself. She then ran forth gripping her blade and thrush it ford, but Kagami jumped above the blade and delivered a swift kick to her mother's face, then shot her again with another massive sized fire ball. Mrs. Hiiragi was thrown back and knocked through the shelf where the extra diapers and other baby stuff was kept.

"No mom!" Inori yelled then faced Kagami with and angered look on her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing KAGAMI!" She yelled waving her staff in the air. Suddenly flaming meteors came falling from the sky coming right at Kagami.

Kagami ran and was able to dodge most of them, but was hit a couple of times leaving her burned, battered and bruised, but that did not stop her. "Now it's my turn. Gale Fist!" Kagami yelled as her fist was surrounded with wind. Kagami ran forth and punched at Inori, but suddenly was blocked by Matsuri shield again.

"Good job sis, now let me take care of this trash! Ice crusher!" Inori yelled. Kagami's hole body was suddenly incased and a giant block of ice. "Now you're dead! Lighting breaker!" Lighting fell from the sky creating a six sided star striking Kagami while she was still frozen.

The ice did shatter from the attack but Kagami did not fall, she was still on her shakey feet staggering from left to right trying not to fall over. "Is that all you got? She panted out. "Rai Koyama!" Another bolt of lightning fell from the sky coming towards Inori, but once again Matsuri blocked the attack. "Damn not again!" Kagami cursed. "Whatever I throw Matsuri blocks, then Inori hit's me with a powerful spell, how do I win?"

"You don't win!" Inori said. "You refused to join sides with Kami-sama so you're going to die here today."

"Like hell I'm going to sit here and get my ass kicked by a couple of pint sized fairies!" Kagami taunted back.

"That's pretty big talk for a baby in a wet diaper!" Matsuri teased. "If you're thinking that your friends are coming to save you then think again. Kami-sama has already thought two steps ahead and already sent more of us to kill off your little friends."

"What?" Kagami asked. "You leave Konata and the others out of this, tell Kami-sama to get her ass out here right now and fight me!"

"What's the point?" Inori asked. "I mean if you can't beat us then there's no way you stand a chance against Kami-sama! Anyway I think it's time we ended this!" Inori began waving her staff around charging up another magical spell. Kagami tried to move but pain would not let her move the way she wanted, she then threw her arms over her face, bracing herself to get hit again.

"Paper smack!" Tsukasa came from behind and delivered two brutal smacks to Matsuri sending her flying across the room. She then turned towards Inori "Sorry big sis Inori, I'm only doing this because I love you. Paper cutter!" Tsukasa fan's then lit up then she swung them at her eldest sister. Inori quickly ducked out the way and Tsukasa accidently sliced the changing table in clean in half. She then swung her other fan missing once more but cut the sink in half this time. "You're not getting away! Paper cutter scatter!" This time tiny blades of paper started to appear around Inori, the blades of paper then began cutting Inori all over her body until she was a bloodied mess and hit the ground. "Even if you two are my older sisters, I won't forgive anyone who hurts Kagami!"

"Tsukasa behind you!" Kagami shouted. Mrs. Hiiragi was standing right behind Tsukasa with her spear ready to pierce her daughter right through her back when Kagami planted both hands on the ground. "Terra Shield!" She shouted as a shield made of earth stopped the blade from cutting Tsukasa.

"Wow thanks for the save sis!" Tsukasa smiled.

"I should say the same to you, but now we got to find a way to beat mom she's tough!" Kagami said staring her mother down.

"Beat me…You girls are in way one your little heads!" Mrs. Hiiragi shouted she her magical energy began pouring from her body, the force of it was enough to bring both her daughter to their knees. "Play time is over, now it's time that I got serious!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the school nurses office Yutaka is taking care of Minami who is still badly hurt from her battle with Patricia. The slash wound across her chest was slowly healing thanks to one one Yutaka's stuffed animals. It was a blue and green toad and the slime it gave off had healing properties so Minami's life was no longer in any danger.

"Minami-chan why did you go and fight alone." Yataka cried. "If I'd been there to help you fight then you wouldn't hurt as badly as you are now!"

"Now-now Yutaka, we both know that if you would have joined that fight then Minami would have ended up dead because she would have been too busy protecting you to worry about fighting!" A voice said from behind as a person entered the room. She has short green hair and glasses on her face. She wears a police uniform and had two desert eagle pistols at her sides.

"Yui-Onee-chan what are you doing here?" Yutaka asked fearfully.

"Yutaka are you really that clueless, don't you know out of all your friends you're the weakest fighter?"

"No…why would you say that onee-chan, I'm not weak I have powers just like the rest of my friends do, I can fight!"

"Yes it's true that you have powers, but if I were your enemy would you be able to fight me?" She asked.

"Well I…." Yutaka began shaking and quivering in fear. The thought of fighting her friend's was hard enough on her as is, now the thought of fighting her sister was too much. "No I don't want that, please Onee-chan don't make me fight you!" She instantly broke down on the floor and began wailing.

"Just as I thought!" Yui stated taking out her guns. "Just sit their and don't move, I'm going to kill that girl and take you to see Kami-sama, hopefully she'll let you join our side so I won't have to kill you also!"

"No Onee-chan don't!" Yutaka cried moving in front of Minami. "Please don't hurt her, she's my best friend."

"I have no choice Yutaka. Kami-sama wants her and your cousin dead. I have to follow those orders, now move!" Yui demanded.

Yutaka stood up wiped the tears and snot from her face and faced her sister. "No I won't let you hurt Minami-chan. If you try and hurt her, then I'll be your enemy as well!"

Yui sighed and pointed her gun's aiming for Yutaka's forehead. "If you don't move I'll shoot the both of you!"

"I won't move!"

"Then die!" Yui said coldly. She fired off two shots, one bullet coming from each gun. Out of nowhere Konata appears and deflects both bullets with her sword.

"Nicely said Yu-chan." Konata said giving her cousin the thumbs up. "We're not going to let Kami-sama kill off any more of our friends, so let's fight together." She said preparing herself for battle.

To Be Continued.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Sorry to end the chapter off like that, but I did not want to make this chapter too long so I'm spiting it into two. **

**I will also be adding more characters to the story, no OC's, but Characters that only appeared in the manga and not in the anime.**


	8. Family Affairs Final

"So Kami-sama got you too, Yui-nee-san?" Konata asked staring down her older cousin with her sword gripped tightly in her hands. "I guess in this world anything can happen?"

"You see this is all too perfect Konata!" Yui smiled taking aim at Konata with both her guns. "Kami-sama wanted both you and Minami-chan dead since you two are the most dangerous ones in this world, and that Kagami girl also if her power ever fully awakens. Now that you're here I can kill two birds with one stone."

"What was that?" Konata growled. "How do you know about Kagami's power?"

"I do know that, that girl's power hasn't fully awakened yet. Unlike everybody else in this world she doesn't have a weapon yet, why is that?"

"It doesn't matter I won't let you hurt Kagami!" Konata tighten her grip on her sword. "I'm giving you one more chance Yui-nee-san, leave this place right now. If you intend to hurt Minami-chan or any of our other friends then I might have to kill you."

"Onee-chan no!" Yutaka shouted running to her cousin's side. "If you kill her in this world she'll end up like your teacher in the real world, she's my older sister, I don't want that!"

"Sorry Yu-chan I don't want to kill Yui-nee-san either, but if she wants to fight then we have to give it to her full force without holding back."

"But…."

Konata reached over and patted Yutaka over the head, then wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yu-chan why don't you let me handle this, you're way too kindhearted to want to fight your own sister."

"No Onee-chan!" Yutaka cried. "You're both very important to me, I don't want either of you to die!" She continued crying. "Why is this happening, we're supposed to be a family, why do we have to fight each other?"

"Yui-nee-san can't you see what you're doing to your little sister, let's stop this already!" Konata shouted. "It doesn't have to be like this!"

"Kami-sama's words are law, I have to obey them without question!"

"I see so it's like that?" Konata asked sadly looking down at her feet. "Yu-chan you see that Yui-nee-san is not willing to listen to reason, take care of Minami-chan and I'll handle this!" Konata said as she ran at Yui with her sword. When she was in cutting range Konata swung her sword sideways, but Yui jumped back and fired off a couple of shots with her guns. Konata once again deflected the bullets with her sword and charged up energy. "Sorry Yui-nee-san, but if you happen to die in this fight, I promise I'll find a way to bring you back, just like I will with Mrs. Kurio. Crushing Blade!" Konata hollered. Her sword lit up letting off a purple light.

Yui could feel the intense energy coming from Konata's sword and backed away knowing she's get killed if she were to get cut by that attack. Yui shot at Konata's feet knocking her off balance. Konata's sword slammed into the ground leaving a huge crater in the floor and also caused smoke and dust to surround them. Konata ran through the smoke and dust and swung away keeping Yui on her toes. Konata swung once more and Yui dodged the swing once again. Konata suddenly disappeared and reappeared right next to Yui and kicked her in the ribs causing her to stumble back a bit.

Yui grunted holding her sides when she looked up and saw Konata in the air above her with her sword glowing the same purple light again. "Crap!" Yui rolled dodged out of the way just in time to avoid getting brutally massacred. "_She really meant to kill me that last attack just now._" Yui said mentally as she jumped back a few more feet just to get some distance in between her and her cousin.

"Don't be too surprised, like I said before Yui-nee-san if you happen to die I will find a way to bring you back! But now I'm going all out, someone working for kami-sama is no one to take lightly!" Konata yelled fiercely.

"Well said Konata." Yui smiled taking aim. "I guess that means I can't hold back either!" Her guns began to light up and two curved blades popped out from the barrows of her guns. "Now it's time for me to get serious, so prepare yourself!" With great speed Yui charged at Konata swinging her gun blades around. Konata quickly ducked out of the way and avoided been cut, but was kneed in the face by Yui and toppled across the floor. "Now your mine, Hell fire!" Yui shouted shooting both of her guns. Both bullets hit Konata head on, one in her left shoulder and the other one in her stomach. The bullets soon burst in to flames engulfing Konata.

"No Onee-chan!" Yutaka shouted as she sat there and watched her cousin being brutally burned to death, or so she thought. Using her sword Konata cut the air around her making the flames around her disappear, she was only burnt in a few areas of her body like her left arm and her right thigh but otherwise alright. "Onee-chan are you alright?"

"I'm fine Yu-chan!" Konata said, the tone of her voice was getting fiercer making Yutaka flinch. "Stay where you are and protect Minami-chan, this will be over soon."

"Onee-chan what are you planning to do, you don't sound like yourself." Yutaka cried. "The Konata-onee-chan I know would never talk about killing anyone, epically one of her own family members."

"Things are different now Yu-chan, I'm sorry."

"No….if you keep fighting like this you might turn into that monster again. You haven't worn the magical diapers yet so your true feelings are running wild inside of you. If you keep this up you'll lose control of yourself again."

"Don't worry I plan to end this before that happens! I'm just using the influence from my true feelings to make myself stronger."

"But why do this to yourself?"

"Because I can't take it anymore!" Konata growled clenching her sword in anger to the point where her hands started bleeding. "It hurts to have to fight my friends and loved ones. Until you guys started to come to this world I was always fighting alone, but now that you guys are here you're in constant danger and I'm scared that I can't protect you!" As Konata was saying this a black aura surrounded her body.

"Then hold still Konata, I'll make all your pain go away." Yui said as she walked closer to Konata then pointed her guns directly at her. "I thought your love for Kagami and not being able to tell her how you really felt about her was the source of your pain, but I was wrong. Your real problem is that you're too weak to fight someone you really care about, that's why you haven't put on the magical diapers yet. Your true feelings keeps your will strong enough so you'll be able to fight someone close to you, without them you'll be nothing but a coward who sits on the side lines."

"No you're wrong!" Konata said.

"Oh but I think I'm right, you fought Mrs. Kuroi like you're fighting me, and you let her get into your head. That's why you lost control like you did and her and your almost killed your friends when you turned into that beast."

"That won't happen, I'll never let that monster inside of me hurt others ever again!" Konata said charging up her energy. "Because I'm going to end your existence right now Yui-nee-san, Blade saber!" Konata thrust her sword forward and the blade lit up and extended stabbing Yui in her shoulder, the force of it threw her back into the wall behind her. Konata then pulled back her sword and it went back to normal length, then she ran forward ready to cut Yui somewhere in her chest area when suddenly she was showered with bullets that fell from the sky and was stopped in her tracks.

Yui took this opportunity to run up and strike Konata in the face with the butt of her gun busting her nose in the process then fried off another powerful shot. "Charge Blast!" Konata was struck with two cannon like blast and was sent flying across the room. "Give up you can't defeat me!" Yui taunted, but to her shock Konata was back on her feet like nothing was wrong, the black aura surrounding her body was now bigger than before. "_Damn the negative energy coming from her is getting stronger, if I don't do something soon she could to go berserk and kill me!"_

"If that's all you got Nee-san then this fight is worlds away from being over, and I won't let you get into my head. Just like you know about my problems why don't we talk about yours…..like when your husband is coming home?" Konata said with a sly grin on her face.

A vein popped from Yui's forehead. "You are so dead!" The woman snapped as she began wildly firing off her guns in Konata direction. Konata stood her ground and deflected every bullet that was shot her way with her sword. "You want to bring shit like that up then why don't we talk about all those 18+ adult games you always play, or that kinky stuff you keep under your bed like that ***Bleep*** and the ***Bleep*** that makes a loud buzzing sound."

"Ummm…..what are those things the two of you are talking about?" Yutaka asked innocently.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Both Konata and Yui yelled to Yutaka at the same time.

"Hey Konata you better not be teaching my little sister any weird stuff, or getting her into your hobbies while she's living with you."

"Said's the older sister who's trying to kill her!" Konata taunted back.

"I don't want Yutaka to die, that's why I have to kill you so she can live!" Yui yelled firing off two shots into the air. "Lightning Shot's!"  Once the bullets hit the ceiling crackles of lighting came from nowhere striking everything below.

"Crap!" Konata yelled as she jumped out of the way from a bolt of lightning that nearly hit her. Looking around her Konata saw that the lightning was not only targeting her, but anything that was made of metal. "Yu-chan run, the lightning will hit the metal bed frame!" She shouted but Yutaka was too scared to respond or move as lighting struck all around the bed.

"Konata-onee-chan, please help!" Yutaka cried quivering in fear.

"Oh no Yu-chan!" Konata cried. "Yui-nee-san you need to call off your attack, you're going to hit Yu-chan!"

Yui just turned her head and looked away as the lightning attack kept dropping around her little sister. "I'm sorry Yutaka, I gave you a choice and you wouldn't take it. So you're just going to have to die here with your cousin."

"Onee-chan please stop!" Yutaka cried out. "I thought you were supposed to love me, we're a family!"

"Yu-chan move!" Konata ran up and pushed Yutaka off the bed and was struck by a huge bolt of lightning. Electricity shot all throughout Konata's body leaving her face down on the floor not moving a single inch.

"No Konata-onee-chan!" Yutaka cried as she went to go check on her older cousin. Konata wasn't moving nor was she breathing, her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and was totally unresponsive to Yutaka's cries. "Konata-onee-chan please get up, you can't be dead!"

"I knew if I targeted you Yutaka that idiot would jump in the way and take the hit for you." Yui sneered as she walked closer. "Now time to finish the job."

"Onee-chan why?" Yutaka cried. "How could you do such a horrible thing to Konata-Onee-chan, she's your family!"

"I already told you before!" Yui's said coldly staring her little sister down with piercing eyes. "Kami-sama's word is law, if she tells me to kill then I will kill no questions asked."

"So if Kami-sama told you to kill me would you do it?" Yutaka asked with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't have a choice." Yui said pointing her guns at Yutaka's forehead. "Now move or I will shoot you this time!"

"No this isn't like you Onee-chan. Whatever Kami-sama has done to you I will fix it… I will fix it by defeating you!" Yutaka says fiercely as her magical energy began flowing from her body making Yui take a few steps back. She reaches on her side and grabs a tiger shaped stuffed animal and throws it into the air. "Raiko I need you!" She shouts as the stuffed animal turns into a black and white tiger with thunderclouds floating around it. "Go get her Raiko!" Yutaka commands. Literally like lightning Raiko dashes forward and in less than a second was floating right in front of Yui. "Do it, Strike Lightning Claw!" Yutaka commands. The tigers claws light's up and began surging with electricity and slashes Yui across her body launching her across the room into the wall.

Yui quickly recovers and fires off eight rounds with her guns, but thanks to an electric field surrounding the Raiko's body the bullets bounced right off of him. The Raiko lunged at Yui again and she was barely able to avoid another hit with its huge claws, but was suddenly hit with its tail, which felt like she was hit with a baseball bat. Yui was this time on the floor and couldn't recover as quickly as before.

"Now for the finishing, thunder shot!" Yutaka commanded once more. The tiger opened its mouth once more and fired off a spiraling ball of electricity.

"I don't think so!" Yui fired off two shots aiming at the wall on the right side of her, Raiko's lightning attack followed the bullets as they both hit the wall. "I think you need to brush up on your science Yutaka, don't you know that metal conducts electricity, and where ever there's metal, lightning will be directed right to it?" Yui sneered. "That overgrown feline maybe strong but I've already found his weakness and yours. You might be able to control those stuffed animals of yours, but what happens when you yourself gets hurt?" Yui asked firing off another shot. This time the bullet grazed Yutaka on her left shoulder, she screamed and fell to the ground and clutched her wound in pain. As Yutaka was screaming Raiko looked as if it was getting weaker. "See what I mean, your weakness is yourself, If I take you out then that stupid stuffed animal will be useless."

"It doesn't matter, shoot me all you want Onee-chan, but I'm not giving up and neither will Raiko!" Yutaka grunted standing up while still holding her shoulder. "Even if Raiko can't use his electricity against you, he's still a tiger and you're still a human being. Raiko go get her!" Yutaka commanded. Raiko dashed forth with its god like speed again and rammed Yui into the ground. "Now stomp her!" Raiko this time stood up on its hind legs and came back down putting all of its weight into its two from paws.

Before having her chest caved in Yui rolled out of the way before the ground beneath her split open thanks to the tigers overwhelming power, but before she could get up to attack again Yui was struck with one of Raiko's claws again, knocking her across the room again.

"Give up Onee-chan you can't win." Yutaka panted out.

Yui slowly stood up breathing heavily with one eye open and blood in the other, blood was also leaking from her head and from the places on her body she had been cut by Konata's sword and slashed by Raiko's claws. "I'm not going to quit Yutaka!" Yui spat out. "Not until I've killed all three of you."

"That won't happen, I won't allow you to harm any more people I care about!" Yutaka said breathing even harder. She was starting to get tired quickly. Before fighting she had already used over half her magical energy healing Minami, and was now running low on power. She knew she would have to end this fight quickly. "Raiko get her!" Yutaka commanded again. The tiger lunged at Yui once more, but she easily dodged that attack this time thanks to the tiger's slow movements.

"_Just as I thought, Yutaka can't control that thing as well as before with her magical energy being low." _ Yui said to herself. "_I'd better end this now if I know what's good for me._"

"Come on Raiko you can do it!" Yutaka continued to cheer getting more and more tried by the second. With each lunge Raiko took at Yui, he was getting slower and slower.

"Now to put an end to all of this. Flaming Shot!" Yui fired off another bullet that struck Yutaka in the shoulder, the bullet then burst into flames burning the right side of Yutaka's body. The Yui came up close and slashed Raiko with the blades on her gun, the tiger let out a howling cry then turned back into its stuffed animal form and Yutaka doubled over in pain and hit the floor from being burned and feeling the pain from Raiko being cut.

"Konata-onee-chan, Minami-chan, I'm sorry I was too weak to protect the two of you." Yutaka sobbed as she was beginning to pass out.

"Now it's over!" Yui said pointing her gun's at Yutaka's head from a safe distance just to be safe. Just as she was about to pull the trigger Konata comes from behind and slashes Yui across her back. Yui screams in pain arching her body forward and drops both of her guns.

"Yeah you're right, it is over, over for you that is, Yui nee-san!" Konata said charging up her energy until it all comes pouring out of her body all at once. "Divine Skill!" She shouts out delivering a barrage of slashes to her cousin's body. "FINAL WAVE!" Konata launches an energy blast in the shape of a fox at Yui, hitting her dead on with it. In the end Yui was left motionless, sprawled out on the floor, her clothes were ripped leaving her in only her bra and panties and her glasses were cracked. Having no energy left Konata fell out on the floor and her armor and sword disappeared only leaving her in her maids outfit. "Crap that was stupid using my Divine Skill when I haven't even regained the levels I lost from being dated drained." She panted out.

"That was very nicely done Inzumi-san." A voice came from somewhere in the room. "Konata looked over and saw a woman with dark brown hair that went past her back, she had golden eyes, and had a slender physique. "I must say you did very well defeating your cousin in a battle, I'm just glad you didn't kill her, Kami-sama would be very angry if you did that." The woman said smiling.

"No way… Nurse Fuyuki, not you too!" Konata grunted out. "_Oh_ _no this is bad, Yu-chan's out for the count, Minami-chan is still on conscious, and I'm completely out of magical energy."_

"Please clam yourself; I did not come here to fight. My role in this world, and in the real world is to treat those who are sick or injured." Fuyuki said, then walked over to the bed Minami was lying on. Her hand began glowing a bright green color as she placed it on the girls chest. The slash wound across her chest disappeared and Minami was breathing normally again. She then walked over to Yutaka and did the same thing making her marks and burns disappear. Finally she walked over and healed Konata.

"Why are you helping us, the last person who defied Kami-sama ended up dead you know?" Konata asked.

Fuyuki just smiled and began walking over to Yui. "I already told you, my job is to heal those who are sick and injured and nothing else. Oh yeah and another thing Inzumi-san, I'd put on one of those so-called magical diapers and get your true feeling into check if I were you." She said. "Either the person called Master will come at you trying to put a dark diaper on you again, or you'll lose control and be destroyed by your true feelings this time. You talk about wanting to protect your friends when you're the most danger to them." With that said Fuyuki picked up Yui and disappeared without a trace.

Infuriated Konata hit the ground beneath her and cursed to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the nursery Kagami and Tsukasa were both on their hands and knees breathing heavily while there mother was standing over them. "Dammit, I can't believe how strong mom is!" Kagami cursed.

"Yeah sis, moms always been this strong, you've just never been yelled at for bringing home bad grades." Tsukasa said.

"Are you girls ready to give up now? I'm giving you one more chance to join Kami-sama." Mrs. Hiiragi said walking closer to the daughters.

"No way mom, we would never betray our friends." Tsukasa said standing back up.

"That's right so you can forget asking again, because no matter what, our answer will always be the same!" Kagami said also standing back up.

"Then I guess I'll have to stop holding back!" Mrs. Hiiragi said readying her weapon.

"Sis I'll attack up front, you support me from the back!" Tsukasa took charge. She ran forth with her fan surging with her magical energy and swung them both at the same time. "Double paper smack!" 

"Not going to work!" Mrs. Hiiragi said holding her ground. The white blade on her double sided spear began glowing. "Light freeze!"  Suddenly a white light surrounded Tsukasa's body and she was frozen in midair.

"Hey what's going on?" Tsukasa struggled trying to move but couldn't. "Sis help me, I-I can't move!"

"Let her go right now mom! Kyodaina Ho Flay!"  Kagami shouted shooting another giant size fire ball.

"That trick won't work on me either!" Mrs. Hiiragi said flipping her spear where the black side was pointing upward this time, she then cut the air in front of her and a cloud of darkness appeared and sucked up the fireball completely. "Sorry Kagami dear but your silly little attacks are useless against my Dark Dimension skill."

"No way how did she do that?" Kagami backed away in fear.

"If you want it back then just ask, I'll give it back to you tenfold!" The same cloud then appeared right behind Kagami and released the fireball sending it straight at her.

"Sis look out behind you!" Tsukasa yelled alerting her sister.

Kagami didn't even have to turn around to know that she was in trouble, she could feel the heat from her own attack coming straight at her. At the last minute Kagami jumped out of the way but wasn't able to avoid her sister come flying straight at her. Both of their faces collided with one another and were both left on the floor moaning.

"Oww! That hurt, what the heck was all that about?" Kagami complained hold her busted nose.

"Sorry sis, mom threw me straight into you when you dodged that last attack!" Tsukasa cried holding her forehead.

"This isn't good, mom's just playing with us, we got to find a way to beat her and fast."

"You two can't win against me, Shadow wave!" Mrs. Hiiragi shouted releasing a purple wave of demonic energy at her daughters.

"Sis stay right behind me!" Tsukasa commanded. "Iron Fan Defense!" She yelled as her both her fan blocked the attack. "Now it's my turn, Star Shower!" She commanded as hundreds of stars began falling from the sky towards her mother.

"I thought I told you that your attacks won't work against me! Dark Dimension!" Mrs. Hiiragi cut the air on top of her creating another cloud of darkness that swallowed up Tsukasa's star shower attack. "Now to make sure you two can't defend against this one. Light Freeze!" White light surrounded both Tsukasa and Kagami's bodies and they were unable to move. "Now, Dark Dimension!" Another cloud of darkness appeared hovering over both Kagami and Tsukasa and released Tsukasa's star shower attack. Both girls were showered with stars leaving them both bloody and battered. "Now then hold still and I'll make this quick and painless; you're both way too tired from fighting Matsuri and Inori to fight me!" She said walking until she was standing over Tsukasa who was not moving.

"Please mom stop this, we're your kids, can you really kill us that easily?" Kagami said with tears streaming down her face. "You gave birth to us, you're supposed to keep us out of danger."

"I gave you a choice earlier and you chose not to take it, crying won't help you now Kagami, just close your eyes and I promise it will all be over!" Mrs. Hiiragi said raising her blade.

"Fine then, but promise me you won't kill Tsukasa, just take her with you. She gets her will power from me, so if I'm not around then she won't disobey you!"

"Fine I'll spare Tsukasa's life as your dying request!" Mrs. Hiiragi said as she thrust her blade forward.

Kagami closed her eyes preparing for the worst when she suddenly heard the sound of metal clanking with metal. When she opened her eyes she saw that Tsukasa had blocked her mother's attack. "There's no way I'm going to let you kill Kagami, MOM!" Tsukasa shouted, her magical energy began pouring out of her body and was using it to push her mother back. "Try blocking this up close!" She said as her fan's began glowing. "Paper Bust!" Tsukasa shouted as her two fans combined into one huge one. Tsukasa swung her fan with all her might knocking her mother into the air and through the ceiling somewhere into the outside world.

"Whoa Tsukasa, since when have you been this strong?" Kagami asked totally amazed.

Tsukasa dropped her fan and turned to her sister. "Kagami you big idiot!" She yelled back handing her sister across the face leaving her cheeks swollen and red. "What was that about, why didn't you try and run, were you actually going to sit there and let mom kill you?" She asked.

"But I-"

"No shut up and let me finish!" Tsukasa shouted again. Kagami clamped her mouth shut, she was taken back because she had never seen her sister get so upset before. "How dare you ask mom to spare me and kill you instead, we're twins, one and the same, we work as a team. As long as we're together theirs no one we can't beat!" As Tsukasa was saying all of this tears and snot were dripping down her face.

"Tsukasa…..I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. You're right, we are a team, we're both in this together and we need to work together if we want to save mom and the rest of our friends!"

Tsukasa suddenly embraced her sister into a powerful hug. "Don't ever do anything like that ever again or…or I'll give you a hundred spankings with my fan next time okay?" Kagami went pale to her sister's threat but agreed to it.

"You know that last attack of yours probably wasn't strong enough to finish off mom, she could appear again at any time. She won't give up until she kills us." Kagami stated.

"Yeah I know sis but what do we do, my magical energy is about to run out and I'm pretty sure you're running low on power also. Does Kona-chan have some type of special medicine that can restore our health and power?"

"I don't know, if she did keep something like that around here then she would have used it when we fought you and the others true feelings."

"If mom attacks us again we're toast, what are we going to do sis?" Tsukasa asks.

"I don't know but we need to think of something, mom is just too powerful to fight in our current condition."

"Where do you think Kona-chan and the others are, we could sure use their help right about now."

"Just like us they're probably being attacked by someone else. We're not the only ones in danger right now Tsukasa."

"I hope there all okay."

"Kami-sama attacked us while we were all split up so we would be caught off guard, Dammit!" Kagami cursed.

"Hey sis, do you think we should try to hide out until the world ends tonight?"

"No I don't think it's a good idea to leave the room. Mom knows a lot more about this world then we do, we could be walking right into a trap."

"What about if we took Matsuri and Inori hostage, we can tell mom to leave us alone or we'll do something really horrible to them!"

"What did you have in mind?" Kagami asked nervously.

"Hmmmm…Maybe we could tickle them to death, or force them to eat that nasty baby food Kona-chan forces you to eat sometimes."

"Tsukasa will you get serious already, mom is trying to kill us. I seriously don't think doing those non-lethal things to our sisters will be enough to make her stop trying to attack us."

"Hey I know!" Tsukasa said excitedly.

"What is it this time? I'm almost too scared to ask." Kagami said back sarcastically.

"Why don't we try putting Matsuri and Inori in some of the magical diapers, maybe they might turn good and be on our side now."

Kagami sighed "Something tells me that's not going to do anything but piss them off when they wake up. The magical diapers only work for those who have been taken over by their true feelings. Mom, Matsuri and Inori are just being controlled by Kami-sama so that plan might not work. Plus the two of them are tiny fairies the diapers won't even fit them."

"But they would look cute wearing the diapers, they'd look just like little doll's, so can I dressed them up sis?"

"Tsukasa focus already!" Kagami shouted. "We need to come up with a plan and fast. If only we could somehow turn the fight in our favor but how?" Kagami had to think.

"Hey sis didn't Kona-chan once tell you that this room was your dream world and that you could do anything you wanted without any restrictions?"

"Hey that's right this nursery is my domain, here I can make anything I want happen. But the only problem is that Konata never taught me how to do any of that stuff, like how she makes herself taller."

"What about our magic? Can you imagine us using stronger attacks?"

"Yeah but if we did that mom would just throw them right back as again using that dark dimension move of hers."

"What if we can find a way to get a round that?" Tsukasa asked.

"Get around it… Tsukasa I've got the perfect plan but I need you to keep mom busy for a while you think you can do that?"

"Anything for you sis." Tsukasa said eagerly.

* * *

A few minutes later a door opened in the nursery and Mrs. Hiiragi step through it. "I hope you girls have said your last words because this little game ends now!" She said angrily.

"Yeah you're right mom, this does end now!" Tsukasa said coming out of hiding.

"Only you Tsukasa, where's your sister at?" Mrs. Hiiragi asked.

"Kagami went to go get help from the others, so when she gets back you're going to be in big trouble mom, I'd advise you to leave this place now."

"By the time Kagami gets back she's going to be heartbroken once she finds out that not only her friends are dead but her little sister also!" Mrs. Hiiragi yells lunging at her daughter.

Tsukasa defends with her fans and blocks her mother's spear and counters by throwing out her knee and hitting her mother in the stomach. Mrs. Hiiragi let out a loud'omph' upon being kneed in the stomach and backed away. Tsukasa then ran up and swung both of her fans at the same time again hitting her once in the face and in her ribs also. Mrs. Hiiragi was now tired of being made a fool of and swung her blade wildly at Tsukasa. Tsukasa had to be quick on her feet to dodge every swing for it will all be over and she was cut.

Tsukasa jumped back to gain some distance from her mom then went on the attack. "Paper cutter!" Her fans opened up and begin glowing then she ran at her mom.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that's not going to work against me, Light Freeze!" Mrs. Hiiragi commanded, but before Tsukasa could become frozen completely she threw one of her fans like a boomerang. Knowing that attack could do serious harm to her, Mrs. Hiiragi broke her light freeze technique and jumped out of the way before she was cut by Tsukasa's fan.

Now that Tsukasa was free to move around she ran at her mother and delivered a clean cut to her right shoulder using her other fan, Mrs. Hiiragi screamed in pain as she dropped her spear and clutched the wound on her shoulder. "It's not over yet mom Star Shower!" Tsukasa yelled waving her other fan. Hundreds of stars began falling from the sky again coming towards Mrs. Hiiragi. Thinking fast and enduring the pain on her shoulder Mrs. Hiiragi grabbed her spear and cut into the air over her again creating another of darkness that swallowed up Tsukasa attack. "Kagami do it now!" She yelled

"I'm on it Tsukasa!" Kagami said as she came out of hiding now. "Because you already use that technique of yours to suck up Tsukasa's attack I bet you won't be able to do it again to stop mine. Kyodaina Ho Flay!"  Kagami shot out another giant sized fire ball.

Mrs. Hiiragi was unable to move or defend herself and screamed as she was hit dead on with Kagami's attack. There was a huge explosion and smoke and debris was scattered everywhere. Over half the nursery had been destroyed and Mrs. Hiiragi was left on the floor moaning in pain, over half her body had been charred.

"Yeah a sis we did it!" Tsukasa cheered running up and hugging her sister.

"Don't think this is over!" Mrs. Hiiragi grunted out trying to move.

"No way mom still wants to fight after all of that, she really is strong!"

"Stop it mom we won, if you keep fighting like this you're going to die." Kagami said. "Take Matsuri and Inori with you and get out of here now!"

"Kagami you're a fool, you should have killed me you had the chance. The next we meet both your heads will roll." Mrs. Hiiragi said then threw a little tiny ball and a flash of light blinded both Tsukasa and Kagami. When there vision cleared they saw that there mother and sisters were gone.

Now that they were safe both Tsukasa and Kagami fell out onto the floor tired and drained of all their energy. "Hey sis…" Tsukasa started but was still out of breath.

"Yeah what is it?" Kagami asked back.

"I think I might need a diaper change."

"Yeah you and me both, but I don't think yours is more severe than mine is." Kagami laughed.

* * *

Somewhere in another room a door opened up and Mrs. Hiiragi came limping through along with Matsuri and Inori and fell out on the floor in pain. As she was lying there she heard footsteps walking up to her and looked up to see who it was. "I see you lost the fight to your daughters also Miki." Fuyuki said.

"Yes I underestimated those girls, their more resourceful and a look. Next time I won't let my guard down." Mrs. Hiiragi said. "You said also, was another one of us defeated?"

"Yes it was Yui, she was defeated by Konata and Yutaka, and Patricia has gone missing. Even with my medical skills she is still in very bad condition. Time was of the essence but her life is no longer in danger, she won't be fighting for quite some time though." Fuyuki explained.

"Those girls are more powerful than they look, Kami-sama must be furious with us for failing our mission." Mrs. Hiiragi said regrettably.

"No not in the lease, I'm glad to see that you three are still alive!" A very short woman wearing a white dress said walking to the room. Her face was completely covered by a straw sun hat with a pink ribbon on top, her only noticeable feature was her long blue hair. "That girl Akira Kogami is on the move again, she took advantage of Patricia's problems and put her in a dark diaper, she is no longer on our side anymore. My sources tell me that she is now creating a more powerful version of the dark diapers, she needs to be stopped before she brings out more people's true feelings and totally destroys this world."

"But Kami-sama, what about Konata Inzumi, she has yet to come to term with her true feelings. Not being able to confess her love to Kagami was not the source her pain, if she becomes corrupted by true feelings, then that spell's trouble for the rest of us." Fuyuki said.

"For now we will let those girls deal with Akira Kogami and her group, and hopefully they can stop the production of the new dark diapers from being made, but If Konata does get taken over by her true feelings if I will deal with her personally." Kami-sama said as she walked out of the room.


End file.
